Hero Tales
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: Klonoa has silly adventures, living with Sonic the hedgehog and Specter, who is former villain. Each day, they have to deal with school, rivals and other stupid problems. Parody, dramatic, romance, fail, epic yet steriod moments. R&R and no flames!
1. School sucks!

_Me: This is just for puns. Please note that some scenes are parodys of some cartoons and other things, but you guys are gonna keep an eye cause you may never know when they are happening. This story will only update when I feel like giving laughs, bored or find whatever comes in mind. I might put some characters out of character so chill cause I'm trying to have a good time. I don't own Sonic, Klonoa, Ape escape or other game series that pops in this chapter. However, I own Storm, my ape escape OC and now, enjoy! ( Warning; if what I call them, don't offend cause it's part of the story!)_

_characters, Starring..._

_Sonic - Mobuis's fastest thing alive_  
><em>Klonoa - Cute yet innocent dream travler<em>  
><em>Specter - Former villain, talks to self and is a nerd<em>  
><em>Storm - Police officerSpecter's opposite, earns Fs in math_  
><em>Shadow - Ultimate lifeform, always a bummer<em>  
><em>Guntz - klonoa's rivalgolden death, weapon freak_  
><em>Knuckles - Knucklehead and a bully<em>  
><em>Tails - Techno geek<em>  
><em>Amy - likes cheerleading, obessed with Sonic<em>  
><em>Pink - Psycho yet Bi-polar singer and stalker<em>  
><em>Lolo - Pristess in training, very nice girl with manners<em>  
><em>Jimmy - spike's retard cousin, loves school and is a moron<br>Mario - Can't tell the difference between a thong and helmet  
>Luigi - Seeing things<br>Eggman - Princapal  
>Eggman - Vice princapal<br>Tron Bonne - Beats Specter in math  
>Bowser - Gym teacher<em>

_Now...begin!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>School sucks<span>**

* * *

><p>An average morning as a black cabbit woke up form the alarm going off. He slammed the damn thing, brushes his teeth and puts on his blue shirt with a zipper, dark blue pants and shoes. Let's not forget his blue cap hat with pac-man symbol and dashes downstairs of the mansion. Reaching to huge living room with kitchen part with it, a blue hedgehog whop wore white gloves and red sneakers, sitting near the table. The cabbit sat down and sees an albino monkey near the stove, making pancakes. He wore a helmet with his white spikey hair flaring out of the gaps, a bang covering his right eye. He wore a red cape, pants with black boots and a belt. He was also wearing an apron since he didn't want any of the mix on his fur. Then the albino places two plates in front of them with pancakes with syrup. The two then chow down, but the albino stood there, tapping his foot.<p>

" No appreciation on my cooking?" Specter growled, the two froze and swallow the food, looking at him with a blank experssion." Er...it's good?" Sonic complimented as the albino looked proud on himself, the cabbit rolls his eyes and stares at the time." Why are we up so early?" he asked as Specter gave a funny look at the two." Klonoa, Don't you and Sonic remember that we have school, today!" he said neutral as they froze again, their appitate at lost. Sonic gave a glare at the monkey." I take it back...food was great till you told us about the hell..." he growled as the monkey used his telekinises, lifting the plate to hit the hedgehog's face. The plate fell back, leftovers on Sonic's face.

Klonoa:*giggles*

Sonic;Shut up or I won't read any more of bedtime stories of Mr Gobbles...

Klonoa:O3O

* * *

><p>The three stood out of the mansion, which Sonic bought with all the money he earned for his heroic deeds. A yellow bus came by and they got on, Klonoa about to take his seat next to Sonic when a certian pink hedgehog rushed in and kicked him the seat acrossly next to them.<p>

Klonoa:O_O

Sonic:O_O Amy, what are you doing here?

Amy: Oh silly! I'm going to school cause I wanted to try out cheerleading!

Sonic sighed and looks out the window, ignoring her chatterness. Specter sat at the back by himself." Here I am, in a smelly old bus...I hate buses, they take so long! I'm alone and I'm probably talking to myself..."

" Well you are talking to yourself..." a male voice muttered and Specter looks next to him, sitting a black monkey wearing a brown coat and red necktie. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes with a green and red marking.

Specter:O_O How long were you listening to me, Storm?

Storm:T_T I was only in the bus before you so...for a few seconds?

Specter grunted, not liking to be near Storm since he was a retarded to him. Then something came to notice." Storm, aren't Guntz and Shadow suppose to be in the bus cause they are going to school as well!" the albino asked as Storm looks out the window." Guntz wants to ride his way to school with his motorcycle while Shadow...he hates buses..." he muttered.

* * *

><p>A black hedgehog stood at the parking lot with a bounty hunter with a red jacket, black pants and boots." So this is school...this is gonna be hell..." Shadow grumbled as Guntz sees there's no room to park. He took out a missle launcher and destoryed a bunch cars before parking.<p>

Shadow:T_T How long are we gonna wait for Storm? The little turd takes things to slow!

Guntz:*turns motor off* Dunno, but we can use the time we have before Storm or some retard like him comes in and-

Jimmy:Hi! O3O

Shadow:What do you want, noob?

Jimmy:You guys were looking lonely and I thought if I could hang out?

Guntz:Listen kid, we already have Storm as a problem, despite that he's in our group, Team dark. Go catch butterflies, will ya?

Shadow:Let's not forget that he also pays our taxes...

Guntz:*sweatdrops*T_T' oh yeah...where did Jimmy go?O_O

Jimmy:*comes back with net full of dead butterflies* I'm back with butterflies!O3O

Shadow&Guntz:O_O*backs away*

The bus finally came with Storm jumping out of a window, breaking it and throws a rubber ball at the school window.

Jimmy:O3O*runs after it*

Storm:You guys are glad I'm here!=3

Guntz:Yeah...and we already had enough problems...RUN!*runs inside the school with Shadow*

Storm:Wait! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM ME!DX*runs after them*

Specter:T_T Looks like I'm not only one who depieses the freak.*sees Sonic runs inside with Amy chasing after him with her hammer*

Klonoa stands by Specter, looking at the doors the two dashed in." I forgot that Amy is going to school along with the rest of Team heart!" Klonoa exclaimed as Specter's face paled." Wait...if she's here, then that means-"

" SPECTER~!" a female voice yelled and the two turned to see Pink running at them with Lolo lagging behind.

Specter:Oh god! RUN!*runs inside with Klonoa being dragged by holding his cape*

Pink:Hey! Get back here!*runs after them*

Lolo:Wait up! Why must this backpack be so heavy?*comes in last, dragging the backpack*

* * *

><p>Everyone was seated in math class, the vice princapal and princapal comes in. What surprised Sonic, Klonoa and Specter was that it was Eggman and Eggman Nega!<p>

Sonic:How the hell did the school district made you princapal?

Eggman:T_T Anyways...welcome to school, blah, blah and hope you have a nice day!*walks out with Nega Eggman*

Jimmy:Good speech!*whole class glares at him*O_O

Math teacher:Okay...since this is your first day, all of you have a math test!O3o

Everyone:awwww...

Math teacher: DO IT OR FACE THE PADDLE OF DOOM!*points at paddle in emergency case*

Everyone:O_O*grabs a test*

Math teacher:Peace at last-*sees Shadow and Guntz shoot their tests with pistols*O_O

Shadow&Guntz:Finished...*gives test and walks back to their desks*

Math teacher:T_T Okay...

When that was happening, Specter was already few questions ahead when he paused to look to see Tron glaring at him. The albino narrowed his eyes, their pencils at their paper, flames burning in their eyes. Then they both started rushing, answering questions and the class stopped to watch the race. They were writing so fast, their pencils caught on fire.

Everyone:O_O

Math Teacher:O3O

Specter&Tron:*finishes test and rushes to desk, handing their paper to the teacher to grade*Grrr...

The teacher grades them and looks at Tron." You got an A plus..." he said as Tron sticks her tougue at Specter, the albino began to look nervous." Specter...you got..." the man said, taking thought as Specter was biting his fingers." An A! Good for you!" he said as the albino fell to his knees, staring at the grade.

Specter:NNNNNOOOOOOO!*runs out the room*

Tron:O3O

Sonic:It was just an A? That's good!

Tails:Sonic, smart guys like me and Specter perfer getting straight A plus! I would freak out if I got an A...

Math teacher: Oh by the way, Tails, I graded your test and you got an A!

Tails:NNNNOOOOO!*runs out the room*

Sonic:T_T Nerds these days...too senstive!

Knuckles:AARUUGH! I'M CONFUSED!*punches his test and runs out the room*

Math Teacher:That knucklehead got an A+...

Klonoa:*looks at grade*Aww...I got B-?*runs out the room crying*

Math Teacher:T_T okay...looks like everyone is finish...*sees Storm the only one not finished*

Storm:*staring at paper, stuck on the first question*=P Err...A...no, wait! C...or is it pie?

Math teacher:Storm, you been on that question for the whole class period, pick an answer!

Storm:I can't! I hate math cause it's hard!

Math teacher:How about a deal? You don't do assignments and you get an F for everything you don't do...

Storm:O3O DEAL!

Luigi:*raises hand*

Math Teacher:Yes?

Luigi:Do you any have ghosts in this class? Cause that I saw that curtain move...

Math teacher:O_O

* * *

><p>Everyone was now at gym and the teacher was a certain king koopa, Bowser!<p>

Mario:First Eggman and Eggman Nega, now you? What has school district done, most of all, what's with the thong, Specter?O_O

Specter:T_T It's not a thong...

Bowser:T_T Uhh...join whatever you guys want cause I'm tired...*everyone runs off to their places*O_O

(football field)

Sonic was on field, teamed up with Mario, Storm against Shadow. Knuckles and Guntz were on his side as Amy was in sidelines, in a cheerleader uniform.

Amy:Go Sonic! Kick their asses~!*does cheer*

Specter:*sitting on bench with Tails and Klonoa* Are we playing or just slacking off?

Tails:Slacking off...who are you betting on?

Klonoa:Sonic...or Guntz...on both!O3O

Sonic:ready...HUT!*given the ball and got dogpiled* Storm! *tosses football*

Storm:*catches it, but gets tackled by Knuckles*X_X

Mario:That's a-cheating!

Guntz:*Knuckles passes ball to him and makes touchdown* Deal with it, fat plumbler!

Klonoa:I knew he won! Cough it up, guys!O3O*shows hand*

Tails&Specter:T_T*gives him starbursts*

Lolo:Hey guys...*drags backpack* Phew...what did Amy give me?

The priestess opens the bag to sees rocks, a punching bag and boxing gloves.

Klonoa:O_O*slowly eatting his starbursts*

Lolo:Pink, what is all this?

Pink:Me and Amy are gonna sign you up for wrestling classes...

Lolo:But I'm not into violence...

Amy:*comes by* Well you got to know some moves cause you may never know if you're gonna get stalked!

Lolo:O_O

* * *

><p>The schoolbell of the day ringed as everyone ran out of the buliding. Klonoa, Sonic and specter walking out." Gosh, this sucks! We got homework on the first day," Sonic groaned as the ablino glared at him." Hey, at least you didn't got an A like I did in math!" he growled as the hedgehog rolled his eyes.* Nerd...* he thought as Klonoa was behind, whistling 'bird is a word' when Knuckles comes by, grabbing his pants and pulled them. The cabbit yelped as the red encidna shook him like a yo-yo as candy, coins and other junk fell out of his pants. Knuckles picks up all his coins and was going to grab Specter's pants, but the albino trwiled around, grabbing his neck.<p>

Specter:GRAB MY PANTS AND I'LL RIP YOUR PRIDE WITH MY BARE HANDS!

Knuckles:O3O Okay...see ya later, loser!*runs off with Klonoa's money*

Klonoa:O3O Why didn't you do that when he was bullying me?

Specter:T_T I didn't feel like it...

Sonic helps pick up Klonoa's junk and narrowes his eyes." I wonder why Klonoa talked me out of having you and him live with me.." he muttered as the albino smirked, turning his back away." Cause without me, you would have to deal with the bills again and without Klonoa, cleaning the house is another problem..." he said, walking off and leaving the two behind.

Klonoa:He is right again. I like cleaning the slide attached to the attic~!O3O

Sonic:T_T That's it, I'm releasing Mr Gobbles in the wild today...*dashes off*

Klonoa panicked and runs after the hedgehog as fast his feet could run." NNNOO! NOT MR GOBBLES!" the cabbit cried and runs after the hedgehog, manage to save the turkey in time.

* * *

><p><em>Me:Well that ends this and I changed the title cause that's their team name, Team Hero. Mr Gobbles is some pet turkey I made up and Klonoa is his owner, much to Sonic and Specter's dismay. Storm is part of Team dark cause he rivals with Specter. Spike is still Specter's rival, but with the albino now former villain, their friends yet rivals of somewhat. Hope you enjoy, tell me wat you think and keep update on what next silly yet epicly fail day these guys are gonna have. Ciao!<em>


	2. Looking for a job

_Me:Back with another funny (If you never laughed on the last one, you have no sense of humor) day with our favorite characters...maybe. I don't own Sonic, Klonoa, Ape escape and other videogame character in here. I own Storm and Mr Gobbles._

_Starring:_

_Sonic - Job looker  
>Specter - works as a waiter in Vector's bar<br>Klonoa - Innocent child in the bar  
>Storm - Loves to taser things<br>Guntz - Bounty hunter, uses explosives  
>Mr Gobbles - Thinks it's a rooster<br>Lolo - Priestess in training, gives good advice  
>Mario - Red Plumber<br>Luigi - Green Plumber  
>Vector - Owns a bar, makes Specter watch and help Klonoa<br>Big - 'Froggy, are you there?', Big problem murking around_

_Now...let the randomness begin!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Looking for a job<span>**

* * *

><p>It was a dawn like morning, the weekends. Sonic asleep on his cerulean colored bed shaped of a race car, his blanket on the floor and snoring. He only wore his socks, the blue hedgehog at rest as a wild turkey came in, hopping on his bedroom window thin platform, making a rooster sound." Not now, Specter...I don't want to deal with bills..." he muttered as the turkey hopped on the bed, pecking his forehead a few times before making the rooster sound at his ear.<p>

"AH!" Sonic screamed and sits up, glaring at Mr Gobbles, who was pecking at his pillow. The hedgehog grabbed one his gloves lying on the drawer, yanked on of the finger ends and smacked it at the turkey. The bird flapping it's wings and runs out the room, making gibberish sounds." Damn turkey...stupid thing waking me up from my chilidog dream!" he growled, puts on his red sneakers, gloves, brushed his teeth and giving a wink at himself in the mirror before rushing out. He stops next to a blue slide with painted clouds and stars on it, making one loop and the other end attached to the ceiling." You awake, Klonoa?" he yelled in the tunnel and puts his ear in it, waiting for a response. There were sounds of footsteps above the ceiling getting to the other end and a sound of someone's feet hit the side of the slide.  
>" Coming!" the cabbit responded cheerully as Sonic looks to see a shadow figure through the slide, coming down as the hedgehog took a step aside, Klonoa came out flying at the end.<p>

Klonoa:WA-*hits a matress on the wall before falling on a huge pillow*HOO!O3O

Sonic:You were awake for how long?

Klonoa:I woke up at midnight...I was busy hearing the rats crawling through the walls of your room.

Sonic:O_O Let's check Specter!

The two crept in the hall of the second floor, entering a crimson room. An albino sleeping in a maroon bed, purring yet snoring.

Klonoa:Monkeys purr?O3O

Sonic:Weird...*pokes his shoulder*

Specter:zzzzz...I hate mondays...zzzz

Klonoa:True...so true...

Sonic:T_T*pokes his cheek*

Specter:zzzzz...trying to cover swagger...I'll kill you for that..zzz

Klonoa:Screw this!*takes a needle and pokes it at Specter's butt*

The albino popped his eyes open and screamed in pain. He sat up and glared at the two, who were grinning at him." What?" he growled as Klonoa gave an innocent look, his eyes sparkling." We're hungry!" he complained in a sweet voice of a child as Specter glared for few seconds before giving in. After breakfast, the trio relaxed a bit since school ain't a problem. Mr Gobbles came in, pecking the crumbs on Sonic's shoe. The hedgehog gave a glare and kicked the bird, the turkey waddling to Specter, the albino rolled his eyes and went ot the door.

Specter:I'm going to work...

Sonic:Good and pay the bills when you come back, will ya?*changes channels*

Klonoa:Sure...*gets Mr gobbles and huggles him*

Mr Gobbles:*making random rooster sounds with a blank expression*:I

The albino grimaced at the lazy couch potatoes." You know, you guys need to find a job! We wouldn't be getting those bills if you two slackers stop wasting electricity!" he growled, getting only rooster sounds from Mr Gobbles in response, the two not listening. Specter used his powers, launching the two crashing through the roof and on the sidewalk with Specter.

Sonic:T_T You're going to pay that, you know?*news paper randomly hits his face*

Specter: You mean you are paying for that!*walks off*

Klonoa:Wait up, Specter! If you don't look for a job, you can watch Mr Gobbles!O3O*runs off*

Sonic:*looks at the doorway of the house, Mr gobbles standing there...staring*O_O I'm gonna look for jobs...*runs off*

Mr Gobbles:*waddles back inside, cluckling like a rooster*

* * *

><p>Specter comes in a bar with a backpack, a green crocodile wearing headphones glared at him form the tablestand." Specter, you're late! Go put on your uniform!" he snapped as the albino went to the men's bathroom, locking the door and opened his backpack to find Klonoa pop out.<p>

Specter:O_O How did you get in there?

Klonoa:Dunno, but can I try working here?

Specter:T_T*kicks him out of the bathroom*

The cabbit landed on a seat, seeing Vector cleaning glasses and few guys on tables, drinking mostly wine." Vector, can I try working as a waiter like Specter?" he asked as Vector narrowed his eyes at him.

Vector:SPECTER, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Specter:*rushes in, wearing a bunny maid outfit* Yes, sir?O3O

Vector:Why the hell did you bring an innocent kid?

Specter:*glares at Klonoa* I didn't! Little rascal-

Vector:Little rascal? How dare you call this cute little boy a rascal!

Klonoa:*giving innocent puppy eyes, purring like a kitten*=3

Vector:This kid wants to be a waiter and you're in charge of it!*goes back cleaning glasses*

Specter:B-but...

Klonoa:You heard him, Specter. Teach me, oh wise one!*worshipply bows*

Specter:T_T Fine...put on your uniform, first!*shows a mini bunny maid suit*

Klonoa:O_O

* * *

><p>Sonic was in the Mario bros. house, looking at the drain pipes." So you want to get a job? Well let's see if you're good at wrenching," Mario said as Luigi gave Sonic a wrench. The hedgehog looked at the sewer pipes, one leaking and he inserted it and pulled. Suddenly, the whole place shook and the three were sent out flying by a water sprout and landed on a roof of some department.<p>

Sonic: Not plumbing...let's see if serving as a police officer helps..*goes in the air vents*

Mario:T_T

Luigi:*picks up a mushroom* So that's what was clogging the pipe...

The blue hero was finding his way to the elevator when the ceiling broke, landing on a chair in Storm's office.

Storm:T_T What are you doing here?

Sonic:I'm looking for a job and I didn't want to watch Mr Gobbles act like a turkey...

Storm:Sorry to tell you, but you're a hero so you don't need to stop bad guys.

Sonic:BUT-

Storm:BE GONE!*shoots tazer gun at Sonic and kicks him out*O3O Awesome!*tazers random bird on the window*

* * *

><p>Specter sat on counter chairs, seeing Klonoa come out of the men's bathroom wearing his bunny maid uniform." Alright, I got your first practice order and-"<p>

Klonoa:One thing first...

Specter:What?

Klonoa:How can you wear this suit when it's tight on your ass? But no matter cause I feel so sexy~!

Specter:T_T Anyways, give that man over his drink, will ya?

Klonoa:*goes off and comes back few minutes later* What do I do with the cash?

Specter:Give it to Vector...

Klonoa:O3O Are you doing this so you can skip work?

Specter:No...maybe...

Klonoa:T_T

Then Big the cat came in while this was happening, looking under tables and stuff." Froggy, are you there?" he called out, the frog on his head.

Vector:Big, froggy is on your head?

Big:*ignores and pulls Specter's suit to look inside* Froggy, are you in there?

Specter:O_O*kicks him away*

Klonoa:He's on your head...*sees Big checking the bathrooms*T_T

* * *

><p>Sonic was running around, looking for whatever fits him when he bumped into Guntz on a field." You blue rat, watch where you're going! You could have set off the bombs!" he growled, pointing at the mines being placed all over the field.<p>

Sonic:Never mind! Can you help get me a job?

Guntz:I have to get my revenge, I can't waste time with you!

Sonic:How do you even know Janga is gonna be here?

Guntz:Cause my bombing insincts told me!

The hedgehog sighed, puting his hands on his waist while shaking his head." Fine, but don't come crying ot me, saying I was-AH!" the hedgehog yelped as he accidently stepped back on a mine, sending the hero flying in the air. Guntz just stood in his spot, surrounded by craters and not damaged.

Guntz:*put hand on chin* Or he could be at a bar?

* * *

><p>Big was calling Froggy's name, sitting on a chair as Vector, Klonoa and Specter sat there, tired of his calling.<p>

Klonoa:For the last time, he's on your head!

Vector:He's scaring all my customers away! Specter, do something!

Specter:T_T Bastard...Big, he's on your head...

Big:No he's not...how can-*reaches his head and squishes froggy, blood dripping and starts crying* I killed froggy!

Before Klonoa could speak, Guntz came bashing in, sitting near the counter." Ten drinks, please..." he sighed in disappoiment as the crocodile gave him ten glasses of wine. Specter rolled his eyes and looks at the purple fat cat." Look, there are plenty of frogs out there like froggy..." he said.

Big:*eyes turn red and let's out a t-rex roar*

Specter:O_O

Guntz:*looks at Big, drunk and takes out pistol* I knew you were here, Janga...always getting your shit!

Big suddenly grew to the size of a giant, roaring and grabs Specter before stomping off." Come back here, you coward!" the bounty hunter growled and runs off, drunk like motion and hits a pole before riding in his motorcycle after him.

Vector:O_O

Klonoa:O3O Uh...gonna go home now?*runs off*

* * *

><p>Lolo stood in front of the mini statue of the goddess, Clarisse, near a pond she made in the backyard of her house. The same house she shares with Amy and Pink, but they were wandering around town, leaving the girl spend her time in peace and silence, praying.<p>

Lolo:*her eyes closed,praying* Oh Clarisse...does Klonoa feel the same for me? Will the same happen with Sonic and Specter to my dear friends? The future looks so bright yet foggy...

SPLASH!

The girl opened her eyes and looks to see Sonic flailing his arms, splashing water around with his eyes shut tight.

Sonic:HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!

Lolo:Sonic, the water is only two inches deep...

Sonic:*stops, looks at it*O_O Oh...I'm okay!

The hedgehog got up and shook himself dry and stood next to Lolo, staring at the statue." What are you doing?" he asked as the girl sighed." I'm just seeing if Clarisse could answer my prayers yet using my powers isn't so easy as you can see..." she whispered as Sonic whistled, staring at the statue curiously." Mind if I ask to get a job as a priest or something?" he said sudden as the girl's eyes widen." Why ask something like that?"

"Well, Specter is kinda pissed that I'm being lazy and wants me to get job..." he replied as Lolo took note, taking thought before answering." You already have a job..." she said.

Sonic:O_O I do?

Lolo:You save people and get rewards, don't you? If it wasn't, you wouldn't be living in that mansion you bought with your own money, now would you?

The hedgehog puts his hand under his chin." You're right. That's what I do best! Thanks, Lolo~!" he said with a girn and dashes off, the girl sighed and looks at the statue." Yep...the future does look foggy and bright..."

* * *

><p>It was sunset, Klonoa back in his clothes with Specter, who was burnt and in regular clothes.<p>

Specter:T_T Guntz killed Big and would have raped me if you hadn't puked on his motorcycle...

Klonoa:O3O I'll never eat turkey pellets ever again...

Then Sonic came speeding at them, making a screeching stop in front of Specter and pressed sharply at the albino's nose.

Sonic:I GO-what happen to you?

Specter:T3T Long story short, Guntz got drunk and killed Big,and Klonoa saved me from getting raped by puking...

Sonic:T_T Anyways, I already have a job and that's saving people! In yo face cause that's my excuse for staying at home! No cry in distress, no saving!*dashes back to house*

Klonoa&Specter:T_T

Night fell, the three asleep in their rooms. They rested from...till Sonic woke up from Mr Gobbles rooster calls in his room and silenced him with his glove. Klonoa followed later when he heard the rats and woke up to see the rodents breaking through the wall of his room and the ceiling of Sonic's room.

* * *

><p><em>Me:In which, they have to sleep over in Specter's room cause the walls are made of steel for some unknown reason. Specter has to call the pest control, Storm spent the day tazering everyone till it came to Shadow, resulting a ripped out spleen. Guntz is out there, passed out and hope you enjoy this another humorous, see ya next time on what crazy day everyone is gonna have. Review and Mr Gobbles is safe from the rat invasion, he's in Specter's room, keeping everyone awake from his pretend rooster calls!;P<em>


	3. Maria doll

_Me: This one is special...maybe not. Some chapters may focus on other people besides Team Hero and this one is about Team Dark's day. I don't own Sonic, Ape escape or other videogame characters in ths story. I own Storm (My OC) and Mr Gobbles._

_Starring:_

_Shadow - Where's my doll?  
>Guntz - Goes duck hunting<br>Storm - Worst gun skills makes best shoots  
>Klonoa - Never hurt the turkey, summons lightning that destoryes stuff<br>Sonic - Shocking experince  
>Specter - Ticklish<br>Mr Gobbles - Mistaken as a duck, stares  
>Amy - Spotted in shower<br>Pink - Knows everything, Shadow's nightmare  
>Emolga (wild) - Very shocking, theif<em>

_And...BEGIN AND ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maria Doll<span>**

* * *

><p>Another tiring day from school as Team Dark came home in their two story house, all burnt in ashes except for Storm." Dammit, Storm! Must you mix those chemicals each time the teacher told you not to?" Guntz grunted as he fell on the sofa as the black monkey took thought." But she kept saying blah blah!" he growled as Shadow looked down at the two from the staircase.<p>

Shadow:The only blah I hear is you two flapping your mouths!

Storm:O3O But I didn't listen cause that gobbles turkey was watching me at the window...

Shadow rolled his eyes and goes in his room, the two looked at the fornt window. Staring through the window was Mr Gobbles, giving a blank experssion at Storm then to Guntz.

Storm&Guntz:O_O

Klonoa:*appears in the window* I found you! Hi guys, steal my son again and...*demonic voice* I'LL KILL YOU!*glares before disappearing with the turkey*

Guntz:O_e I should keep a watch on you more often...

Storm:T_T You think?

* * *

><p>The black hedgehog sighed, sitting on his black colored bed of his gothic room. He glanced around at the bedroom window before going to check his closet. In the small space was shelves of what seems to plushies of everyone.<p>

Shadow:Sonic...Amy...klonoa...Mr gobbles...Specter...Storm...

The hedgehog kept check roll to make sure all his plushies were safe." And my last, but not least favorite of all...MARIA!" he whispered and stared at the empty spot next to the Roll Caskett plush, the doll missing. The hedgehog panicked as he searched around the house, from Guntz's gun stash to popping out of Storm's coat.

Shadow:MARIA!*jumps out of coat and runs out the house, sounds of cars crashing and screams*

Storm:O3O*drinks his tea slowly, pretending that never happened.

Guntz came in, looking at the doorway and at Storm." Was that Shadow screaming a minute ago?" he asked as Storm puts down his teacup and sighed." Yes, probably his mental mind taking over again. What's with the guns?" he asked as the bounty hunter looked down at his sniper." Gonna go duck hunting since I want to try duck stew, wanna join?" he asked as Storm nodded and runs out the door.

Guntz:T_T

* * *

><p>Team Hero was in the woods, making a camping trip with their tents set up in a large space in the woods. Klonoa was watching Mr gobbles pecking at the ground for worms or whatever he could find to eat. Specter was picking some fruit and berries that were safe to eat as Sonic came back with fish on hooks." Yeah! Fish!" the cabbit said cheerfully, grabbing one of them as the hedgehog yelled," Klonoa, wait!" as Klonoa dug his teeth in the raw skin. he pushed it away, spitting." Oh...we got to cook it, don't we?" he said as Specter climbed down.<p>

" Yep and that's why you're gonna have to go play with Mr gobbles till it's done," he said, putting the berries and fruit on a table set as the cabbit wanders off, Mr gobbles following behind, pecking at the ground on each two steps. Sonic watched Mr gobbles finally disappear and goes back strating the fire." I hope that bird gets eaten by the bears..." he muttered as the albino rolled his eyes, washing the berries." Well that turkey does clean my boots, you know?"

" Yeah and then crap on mine..." Sonic responded as Specter then started cutting an oranberry when a flying black and white creature with yellow cheeks landed on the surface of the table." Hello there, little guy! Do you want some fruit?" Specter said, realizing that it was a wild Emolga, the creature grabbing an apple and chewing on the sweet treat. Sonic notices this and goes by the albino's side, staring at it." You know what i'm thinking?"

" Oh no...we had enough turkey problems and we don't need a flying rat to make things worse!" the hedgehog growled as the Emolga gave a glare and shocked Sonic.

Sonic:*coughs smoke, his quills messed up*T_T

Specter:That's what you get...*goes back cutting the fruit*

Sonic grumbled as he goes back to the fire, glancing at the Emolga. His eyes widen to see a doll, but ignores it and goes back keeping the fire going. Somewhere far from Team Hero, Guntz and Storm were in the open with ducks flying around. Guntz got out a sniper and shot three ducks down with one bullet.

Guntz:Alright, it's your turn.

Storm:O3O Okay!*shoots and kills a deer*

Guntz:I MEANT THE DUCKS!

" Oh..." Storm replied dumbfounded and shoots at the ducks. The bullet loops around a duck and goes straight towards another deer, headshot.

Guntz:O_O How is that possible?

Storm:*shrugs* Dunno...want to hunt deer?

Guntz:T_T*facepalm*

* * *

><p>Shadow was skating around station square, destroying cars and other objects." MARIA, WHERE ARE YOU?" the black hedgehog cried as he bursted in the house of Team Heart, owned by Lolo. He went around and opened the bathroom, screaming and was kicked out and the door shut.<p>

Shadow:O_O Sorry, Amy!

Amy:*in the bathroom, showering* Ugh...knock before entering! What do you want?

Shadow:My Maria doll is missing, did you take it?

Laughing was heard in the bathroom before a loud bang stopped it." Why would I want your dolly? Go look somewhere else!" she growled as the black hedgehog looked around the house. He got in Pink's room, who was sitting on a chair, facing the window." So...you are looking for your doll, right?" she said in a mysertious tone as the hedgehog glared." Yes..."

" I know where your doll went, but I'm not gonna tell you..."

Shadow:PLEASE! My collection isn't complete without it!

Pink:Nope!

Shadow stared at the grinning monkey, thinking how to get her to spill the beans. Then it hit him."Pink...did I mention that I molested Specter, this morning?" he whispered as the female monkey twitched." You heard me. I was making my usual jogs when I bumped into him and touched him. You should have seen the scared look on his face and I might do it again, every morning!" he snickered as the monkey turned to her evil self, scaring the quills on Shadow.

Pink:YOU BETTER NOT HURT A SINGLE HAIR ON MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND SLASH HUSBAND!

Shadow:O_O I'll stop if you tell me where the doll is!

The female monkey calmed down, glaring at him." Fine! Some wild flying squrrial was flying with your doll to the forest," she grumbled as the hedgehog skated out the house." I'm gonna have nightmares..." he muttered as he went to the forest, the one Guntz and Storm went.

* * *

><p>The bounty hunter pointed at the deer." Fire!" he said as Storm shoots with a UZI, the bullets looped and hits a bunch of ducks." Who knew your crappy gun skills could be handy..." he muttered as storm picked up the carcaesses. Back with Team Hero, Specter was making what seemed to be a fruit salad with cooked fish." Looks good, mind if I call Klonoa?" onic said as the albino gave a glance." Sure, but get here fast before that Emolga thinks of eating all of it..." he said, the pokemon licking it's lips, staring at the salad and drooling. Specter grabs the creature and sets it on a rock." Sorry little guy, but that's for my friends to eat," the albino said as the electric squirral took a moment to think of getting the salad.<p>

An idea came in it's head, grinning evilly and rubbing it's hands together. Specter was looking at the maria doll on the table, a stragne feeling coming towards it." I wonder how that creature got that d-hahahahaha!" he laughed as the Emolga was tickling the monkey's neck with it's paws." Stop it, I'm ticklish!" he giggled and fell to the ground, laughing. Shadow comes by, seeing Specter being tickled by the Emolga and sees a doll lying next to the albino." I found you, you flying thief!" the ebony hedgehog growled as the tiny pokemon stops, leaps on the doll, making a fake crying scene.

Specter:*picks the thing up* You made it cry!

Shadow:That thing stole my plushie and it's a girl!

Specter:O_O Oh...then, you her cry!

Shadow:*facepalm and takes out gun* Look, I know how that thing is cute, but it's decieving you by thinking that it's innocent...

The albino looked concerned for a bit." What are you saying? How can this little do any harm, look at it!" he said with anxious, the creature's eyes sparkling and cuddling the doll, Shadow gave a glare." It's doing that fake scene just so it could steal that fruit salad and my doll!" he growled as the Emolga panicked and used a thunderbolt, shocking the both of them. The pokemon held the doll and flew off, forgetting the salad.

Shadow:COME BACK HERE!*skates after it*

Specter:Shocking...*faints*

* * *

><p>Storm wiped the sweat from his forehead as Guntz was picking up another duck he killed, putting it in a bag." I think we have enough..." the black monkey sighed as the bounty hunter reloaded his sniper." I want one more, just to hang it up in my room..." Guntz muttered, going behind a rock and looks in the distance." Suit yourself..." Storm sighed again as he watched as well. Guntz soon spotted a bird, on the ground pecking and aims at it.<p>

Storm:That bird doesn't look like a duck...

Guntz:It's duck, who cares if it's brown!

The bounty hunter shoots, bullet goes in slow motion as a wind bullet comes out of no where and destroyes it. The bird made gibbersh sounds, looking up from to see the smoke and the bullet lying few inches away from him. Guntz eyes widen to soon realize that it was Mr Gobbles." Wait...if that was him. Then that wind bullet means..."

" Guntz...Storm..." a voice snarled and the two spots Klonoa coming by, standing next to Mr gobbles with a snarl on his face." I warned you and I'll give you a lesson to never forget!" he growled holding his power ring up and spinnes, dark clouds began gathering.

Storm:T_T What's he doing? Is he having some seizure?

Guntz:*gives Storm a helmet and pillow* You're gonna need them...

Storm:O_O Why-

" THUNDER HURRICANE!" the cabbit called out as a strong lightning bolts striked the two, sending them flying and stops, the clouds cleared with the forest burning in a wild fire due to the lightning.

Klonoa:*picks up Mr Gobbles*O3O Glad I was here, right?

Gobbles:T_T

" Klonoa, the food is ready-WOAH!" Sonic gasped, stops his tracks at the burning forest.

Sonic:O_O Nice fire show...Let's eat before we burn with the forest as well!*runs off*

Klonoa:O3O Okay!*runs after him* Come on, Mr gobbles!

Gobbles:T_T *sees Emolga, who hid behind him*?

shadow:*comes by* FOUND YA!*takes out gun*

Gobbles:O_O

" DON'T YOU HURT MAH TURKEY~!" the cabbit snarled, charging at Shadow and sends out a wind bullet, blasting the three into the fields. The Emolga was sent flying off far, dropping the doll next to Mr Gobbles. Shadowlyed on the ground, looks up to see the doll." Maria..." he whispered, reaching for the doll, but was too slow when Mr Gobbles stared at the Maria doll, picked it up with his beak, flips it in the air and swallows it.

Gobbles:*burp*=P

Shadow:O_O

Klonoa:*picks up Mr Gobbles, glaring at Shadow* You poor man...you suck!*kicks him before walking back in the burning forest*

Shadow got to his knees, staring in disbelief as tears."!" he shouted to the sky, echoing through the burning crackles of flames.

The hedgehog came in his two story house, gloomy, and sees Guntz and Storm eatting soup." Hey Shadow...you got to try this soup, it's yummy~!" Storm exclaimed, Guntz narrowed his eyes at the monkey before looking at Shadow." What's wrong with you?" he asked as Shadow snapped." What's wrong with me...WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" he growled, slamming his hands on the table, glairng at the two who were surprised." I lost my maria doll, broke a bunch of property, lying to Pink that I molested Specter so she tell me where it went. I skated in the forest, dealt with that flying rat that shocked me, Klonoa got pissed and blew the shit out of me and that thief. Just when I got so close to getting it back, THAT GODDAMN TURKEY ATE IT IN FRONT OF ME!" he yelled angryily and was panting when he stopped.

Storm:*pats his back and gives him a maria doll* poor you...

Shadow:*hugs Maria doll*O_O MARIA? How?

Guntz:While everyone in the neighborhood was hearing you and thought it was a dying animal, Klonoa came by to apolgize and gave us another threat. During that time, Mr Gobbles was staring so much to where it got to the point that he...did potty step number two...*grins nervously*

Shadow:O_O Explains the smell of crap, but who cares!*hugs them with Maria doll* YOU TWO ARE THE BEST!

Storm:O3O YAY!*gets pushed with Guntz and Shadow stomps to his bedroom*

Shadow:Not really...*shuts door*

Guntz:T_T Ew...I'm taking a shower...*walks to bathroom*

Storm:TT_TT This world is so cold...*sees Gobbles at the window, staring*O_O Oh god...*runs off in his room and cloes curtains*

* * *

><p><em>Me:And so, Storm is being stalked by Gobbles, making him not able to sleep with eyes staring at the back of his head. Shadow is happy with his doll collection, despite of the smell of turkey feces on his Maria doll. Sonic learned Specter's ticklish problem and will punish him with tickles on each time the albino critizes on him or something out of topic. Klonoa is making sure Gobbles is safe and pretty much hurts anyone with the thunder hurricane, causing more chaos. The forest was burnt to ashes and no one knew what happen.<br>Pink is now jogging every morning with Specter, believing in Shadow's lie of molesting Specter, who is uncomratable having her watch him make his early walks. Amy is now installing secerity to the bathroom and makes sure no one comes in while her showers. As for the Emolga, it was causing mischief after landing in a house of a certain treasure hunter and was driving her crazy!Hope you enjoyed this and see ya on the next funny adventures our teams will have!_


	4. The Thing

_Me: Back with another day of what these charcaters might do...and today, we're back looking at Team Hero's day! Remember how I said that there are moments that it could be parody's and you have to guess? Well, most of this chapter is a parody on a episode of a show.  
>I can give a hint; it's cartoon show but it's not what you watch in cartoon network or other similar channels. Not sure? Here's a helper; it's meant for little kids and they show Barney and other kiddy shows in this channel and it's website. This show only plays in the afternoons and uses big words (Like obnixous or a word with a bigger definition) and a monkey sidekick. If you find out, look for the episode that I parody off, most of it. Do I watch it? Yes cause I lost mah cable!TT_TT The only thing I'll ever watch next to cyberchase!( another hint! the channel has cyberchase!) Enough hints, I don't own Sonic, Klonoa, Ape escape and other video game characters that appear in here. I only own Mr Gobbles, Cathy, and Storm.<em>

_Starring:_

_Sonic: Blue hedgehog that forgets about saftey  
>Klonoa: Cabbit that was weak minded against commercials<br>Specter:Too smart to fall for pointless commercials  
>Mr Gobbles:Thinks he's a dog, Dumb, but resists pointless commercials<br>Eggman:invents the best yet failing plan ever...and it works!  
>Shadow:Helps Egghead, just to get payed<br>Guntz:Hi-jacks a truck of supplies  
>Storm:Gets effected, the last person to try resisting the commercial<br>Amy:Gets effected  
>Pink:Gets effected<br>Lolo:Gets effected, second last person to resist  
>Mario:Uneffected since he has no electricity<br>Luigi:Same as Mario, and has rivalry against Shadow  
>Rouge:Helps with Shadow, only to get payed as well<br>Cathy:...You'll see.._

_And...let the randomness begin?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Thing<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a weekend morning as Sonic was sitting in a chair n the lawn with Klonoa and Specter." Wait for it..." the hedgehog muttered, as a fast car zoomed by, wind gusting at 40 mph. The cabbit was blown off his chair, Sonic and Specter still on theirs." You're out. Just me and Sonic left to decide who get's that last piece of cake..." the albino monkey snickered as the sapphire hedgehog rolled his eyes. The car comes back, this time with 70 mph winds gusting, both holding on their chairs. Specter sat there relaxed as Sonic held tight, the car comes back to give a 20 mph wind boost, making it 90 mph gust. Specter couldn't take it and was sent flying, breaking through a wall and on Mr gobbles.<p>

Gobbles&Specter:X_X

Sonic:Yes! The cake is mine!*forgets about the wind, slips and was blown aginst Specter, Klonoa and Gobbles* My arm!

Klonoa:*gets off and picks up Gobbles* Poor turkey...

Specter:*kicks Sonic off* Yeah, yeah, you won! Did you really think I was giving any effort?

Klonoa:Then why were you taunting us before we started that contest?

Specter:O3O I had my reasons...

Sonic:*with arm cast*T_T Who cares cause we all know I was gonna win since I AM THE WIND~!

Klonoa:I am the wind as well!*shows ring*

Sonic:Yeah, but you didn't handle it quite well...

Klonoa gave a glare and goes back inside the mansion with Mr Gobbles and Specter. Sonic sighed and goes inside, gets the cake in the fridage and sits in the couch with the cabbit, watching Tv.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a evil headquarters of a radio tower, Eggman was pacing around, Rouge and Shadow playing ping pong." Tell me again why I'm helping you, doc?" Shadow muttered, hitting the ball. The man turned, gently pulling on his moustache." Cause you need the money to pay the bills since...uh, what's his name?"<p>

Shadow:T_T Storm...

Eggman:Yeah, that guy, is wasting you eletirc bills due to his...powers.

Rouge:Don't forget that I'm getting the money for some decoration of my club...

Eggman:Yeah, yeah. Anyways, my greasets plan...is this!*removes cloth on table, revealing a plain white cube, the size of a rubic's cube*

Rouge:T_T what is that?

Shadow:O3O Is it a bomb in disguise?

Eggman: i call it The thing. It does everything!

Rouge raised a brow, staring at the cube in unamusment." Everything with a cube? Doesn't it have to be specfic at least?" she said as Shadow crossed his arms, looking bored." I know, but I'm planning to make the whole world want it!

Shadow:Sounds boring...

Eggman:I'll let you keep have the money earned form the product buy...

Shadow&Rouge:DEAL!

* * *

><p>Specter was looking in his check book, writing down the payment. Gobbles walks to him and barks.<p>

Specter: I know...it's not easy knocking up your own stalker and getting in the bar's stash without having Vector yelling at you...

Gobbles:O_O*walks to Sonic and braks*

Sonic:T_T *kicks him* oh...new product!

Commercail:Feeling bored? Nobody to play with you or wanted to do somthing, but you too lazy to do it? Then you need The Thing! The Thing can do almost anything like swimming, golf, walk your dog and other fantastic things! Get yours while supplies last!

Specter rolled his eyes."The thing? That is so stupid! It's not even describing what it can do! What kind of dumb ass would want to buy a plain ol' cube?" he muttered, looks to see Sonic standing at the front door, Klonoa checking his wallet." Hurry Klonoa! We have to get there first!" he said and dashes off." Wait for me!" the cabbit cried and runs after him, leaving Specter and Mr Gobbles in the house. The albino sighes and runs after them," I'm surrounded by morons..." he muttered as the turkey follows the monkey as he flapped his wings and barking.

Specter and Mr Gobbles reached to the two, seeing crowds of people protesting.

Amy:*holding cubes with Pink* We want more things!

Sonic:*has kart full of The things* yeah!

Guntz:*hijacks a truck load* Mine!

Pink:After him!*her, Klonoa, Sonic and Amy with crowd chase after truck*

Specter:T_T Jeez..what's so speical about the cube?

" I know..." a female voice said as Specter looks to see Lolo." You aren't buying this mumbo stuff?" the albino questioned as she shook her head." I never saw the commerical, but Pink and Amy went for it. They couldn't say why they want it..." she explained, Storm comes by with a notepad." You're the only ones not effected by the commerical?" he said as Specter narrowed his eyes to see Mario and Luigi with him." What's going on?"

" The commircal is creating hypnotic waves of the watcher's mind and cause them to buy those useless junk...I'm suspecting Eggman is behind this," he said as Mario nodded." We were lucky that our power was out, due to 'someone' making too much spagetti!" he muttered, eyeing at Luigi." What? I was hungry..." he said as Mr Gobbles braked.

Lolo:*picks up Mr Gobbles and pets it*=P

Storm:Let's go to my office and see where he could be!*snaps fingers and they were in his office*

Luigi:WAH! How the heck did you do that?

Storm:Magic.

Mario:O3O Very organized...

Lolo:Forget the office! Where's Eggman?

Specter looks at the laptop, the surviors waited four minutes till it tracked a radio tower. Specter got it identify it and looks at Mario." So, we bust in the radio tower, give Egghead a run for his money and save the day! Isn't that fun?" the albino said jolly as the red plumber rolled his eyes." Even with ethusiasm overalls, you made things sound too easy..." he muttered as Specter glared. The young priestess was going to speak when strange screeching sounds came form the laptop, everyone froze. Then some peopl outside began running aorund, asking for The thing.

Specter:*looks out window* T_T You gotta be joking...

Lolo:I...want a thing!*runs off*

Mario:Oh no! She lost it...

Storm:Owie...go stop Eggman...I want one too!*runs after her*

Specter stared unamused as he looks at the brothers and Mr Gobbles." Let's go..." he said, the remainers went off as a certain sun glow colored monkey wearing a blue maid dress and long blond hair tied to a ponytail with red hairband, is somewhere planting flowers. She grimaced a bit to see Storm run past her, yelling about some cube and the water pail was smashed, silence filled the air.

* * *

><p>" I hate to say it, but Egghead actually got a profit from those useless cubes..." Rouge said, counting the money as Shadow was sitting on a throne made out of boxes." Meh...at least I wasted most of my time making this comfortabl throne!" he replied, the front doors bust open with the Mario bros, Specter standing there, Mr Gobbles pecking at the floor that ruined the epic entrance. The black hedgehog glared at them." What do you want, you mindless zombies?"<p>

Specter:T_T Do you really think I would buy you useless crap?

Rouge:SEE? I TOLD YOU IT WAS STUPID!

Shadow:T3T So you surpass the commerical, but I'll make sure you don't surpass this!*throws chaos spears at them*

The albino then create a psychic blue shield, the attacks blocked as Mario and Luigi threw balls of flames at the duo. Rouge smirked and flaps her wings, sending gusts that stopped it." Go! We'll handle them!" the red plumber said, throwing more balls of flames at Rouge, Specter nodded and runs ahead. Shadow was going to block him, but Luigi blocked him with his hammer first, both back away as the hedgehog smirked." The battle is between us, we have a score to settle..." the green plumber muttered as they clashed in battle, Mr Gobbles avoiding this and went after the albino.

The two enter a huge office room with a view of the city below, Eggman stood there with his back turned and staring out." Will you just stop this sale and fight like a man?" he commented as the man turned, the evil grin on his face." It's surprising that you made it here without falling into my traps..."

Specter:Well I guess you miscalculated for-*random metal claw grabbed him from below, not able to move his arms, hands or feet*T_T Until now...

Gobbles:*pecking at claw*

Specter:Why doesn't Mr Gobbles get trapped?O3O

Eggman:T_T Wild turkeys don't do much...

Specter grimaced a bit, struggling as Eggman looked at a random mind control machine." Now, let's see why you weren't in that mind control..." he muttered and looks at the switch on it's setting, slapping his forehead.

Eggman:No wonder! I forgot to set it on low AND highly itteligent beings! My mistake...give me a moment to reboot the system...

Specter:T_T

* * *

><p>Back with the plumbers, Mario and Luigi were exhausted as Rouge crossed her arms and smirked." Had enough?" she giggled as before Mario could speak, Cathy comes in the scene with dragging Storm behind her, who was holding a rubics cube as a subsitute for The thing." Uh, we're a little busy here so can you just go, miss?" Shadow said as Cathy continues to walk past them. The hedgehog got angry from her ignorace and tries stopping her, only recieving a broom in the face and sent him flying through a couple of boxes.<p>

Cathy:Anyone else want a broom on their face?

Mario&Luigi:O_O

Rouge:Not me. I never even liked this plan, I'm outta here!*flies off*

The plumbers watched the sun glow colored monkey then went ahead, entering the room with Specter and Eggman." Another trepasser?" he said as Cathy lets go of Storm's coat and walks towards Eggman with her broom before whacking him. The albino looks away from the violence as Mr Gobbles covered his eyes with his wings, whimpering like a dog.

Eggman:*beat up* Ow...

Cathy:*smahs machine, everything back to normal* Never mess with my Stormy pie ever again!*stomps out*

Storm:O3O Wha...*looks at the room* Is it over?

Specter:*gets out of claw* yeah. You're girlfriend just saved us from the wave of idiotic.

Eggman looked at the two monkeys, gritting his teeth." And this is the part where I go to jail, right?" he said as Storm leaves, leaving the man confused till he looked at specter. The albino giving a growl as he nervously smiled.

Eggman:Or...you blow a temper?

Specter:*cracks knuckles* Cover your eyes, Mr Gobbles. This is gonna get ugly...

Gobbleas:O_O*covers eyes form the violence, screaming and angry monkey sounds*

* * *

><p>Klonoa dumped the last box of the thing as Sonic stood next to him with an arm cast." I wonder where Specter and Mr Gobbles are..." the cabbit muttered as the hedgehog sighed." I wouldn't worry about the turkey, but this day just got weird. We watch TV and then find ourselves in a crashed truck..." he said as the albino monkey came back with blood covered hands and Mr Gobbles, who looked scarred.<p>

Specter:HI!O3O

Klonoa:O_O

Sonic:O_e Should I ask?

Specter:Best if you don't...too much gore...

Gobbles:T_T

And so, they wasted the few mintues of their time before going to sleep. Shadow is in the hospital, Cathy is sleeping and Storm learns that even men are damsel in distress in random moments. Mario and Luigi got their electricty, but it went away after another pasta melt down. Everyoen recovered form their trance and went on their days, leaving Eggman in jail.

* * *

><p><em>Me:Which had scars and fatal wounds from our albino monkey. See ya next time on what Team Hero or someone else's day turns out? Bye!<em>


	5. Lights, Camera and take action! Part One

_Me:I'm back with more humor! This chapter is a speical event for Team Dark, which I would write when it's something big. So big that it's gonna be broken up in three parts, in others words, this is part one. This idea came from some shows I seen that done this. Guys, pretend that this is a movie for Team Dark cause that's what I image. Anyways, Sonic, Klonoa, Ape escape and other video game characters that appear in this speical yet broken up chapter belong to their rightful places. Storm and Mr Gobbles belong to me since those two are my OCs. Well...Mr Gobbles is only an OC for this crossover since he was a random idea. Now starring:_

_Shadow:Karma..gets you everytime  
>Guntz:Bounty hunter, the reason Karma strikes Shadow T_T<br>Storm:Becomes a jerk due to dumb fame  
>Sonic:Fastest hedgehog,...he touch, he scores!<br>Specter:Former villain, refuses to go back to the old Tv habits  
>Klonoa:Dream traveler, the cabbit that eats meat...<br>Mr gobbles:A wild yet dumb pet turkey  
>Amy:Obessed fangirl, a good friend<br>Lolo:Priestess in training, a good yet loyal friend  
>Pink:Popstar, gets critized by her taste<br>Rouge:Gets insulted due to...her looks  
>Mario:Red plumber hero, beats Sonic in checkers<br>Jimmy:Gets pwned_

_And...BEGIN THE MOVIE!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lights, Camera and...Take action! Part one<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a regular school thrusday for everyone. Classes were out in the benches, watching the students of different video game characters play foot ball. On the team on the left, Team Hero against Team Dark as Specter gets tackled by Storm, the ball was sent flying. Guntz makes a quick sprint and catches it and heads towards the goal, a certain black cabbit heading towards him. Klonoa reached for the ball, his rival pulls it away, but the cabbit's long ears grabbed it before tossing it in the air to the other side. Shadow stood far, running towards it and was close to catch it when a blue light speed by and took the ball. The blue hedgehog, Sonic is the name of the speedster, dashes towards the goal, Shadow coming behind.<br>" Go Sonic! Win this game!" a pink hedgehig cheering in a cheerleader uniform with a pink mokey and a young girl, both in the same uniform, cheering along for Team Hero.

Suddenly, Shadow then plunges himself, knocking the hedgehog, Sonic one inch and using his arm stretched at the goal line.

WHAM!

Everyone went silent, Storm and Guntz were in silent as Klonoa and Specter sighed in relief."GOAL! TEAM HERO WINS, 8 TO 7~!" a couch yelled as everyone cheered, Sonic gets up and waves at the crowd. Shadow gets up and sees a hand held to him from the hedgehog, the great game shake. The ebony hedgehog looked away persitanlty and walks to the sidelines with his teammates. Sonic stod there in confusion before being glomped by Amy and Klonoa, Specter staying out of the group hug.

In the locker room, Shadow sat down and washed the sweat away with a damp towel." So close to showing up that faker..." he growled as Guntz was raking his gear off with Storm, the canine sighed." It was just a game..." he said, walking out with Storm coming behind, hopping and getting his left shoe on to their lockers in the hall. Shadow sat there, alone to grudge in his defeat.

Guntz:*polishing gun* What's for lunch?

Storm:*near the doors of the gym, studying* tacoes...

The canine sighed, and soon watches Jimmy looking in the trash can for wrappers when the front doors slammed the kid in the can, stood there a women dress in red with a fancy hat and a camera crew." I want all students in the gym so i can find my newest hollywood star!" she said through a microphone, Guntz and Storm then carried into the class by a massive crowd.

* * *

><p>No time flat, there was a huge line of videogame characters, Sonic and Klonoa also in the line for their turn.<p>

Sonic:I can't believe hollywood producers actually came to our school!

Klonoa:I hope I get to be a star!

" Don't push your luck..." Specter growled, coming to them with a juice box." Hollywood producers are picky and they make cheesy effects. Besides, they'll just spoil you..." the albino muttered, Sonic rolled his eyes." Looks like someone doesn't want to spoil himself after his monkey commerials," the hedgehog muttered.

Specter:T_T That was long time ago before I realized how dumb it was...

Klonoa:Those were good commerials, mostly the dancing monkeys in those bunny suits!

Specter:Don't get me started on that one...

Sonic:T_T No matter, I'm already famous so getting more at it wouldn't hurt me!

The cabbit looked down." I'm gonna think about this. I don't want to get spoiled..." he said, walking to a bench near a vending machine, Storm looking through the glass to find what he could get." Next!" the lady called, Pink hops on the seat with the camera looking at her." i'm Pink!"

Lady:Yeah, yeah! I can tell from the color...

" I like singing and..." she stops to see the lady yawn." Next! Sorry dear, but your taste in fashion is just simply awful!" she muttered, Pink sniffed before running off crying. Amy, who was next with Lolo, glared at the lady." Well I wouldn't be famous for someone who makes rude comments on my friends!" she pouted before running after the monkey, Lolo giving an angry look before following.

Rouge was next, sits on the chair and before she could speak, the lady stared in disgust." Are you trying to be a distraction in the camera? I don't want my star to be censored for her looks! Next!" she growled as Rouge gritted her teeth and flew off, the camera gets a last look on her before looking at Mario. The lady sighed, taking thought as the plumber was talking about his adventuring days.* I need someone who is dumb yet smart. Someone with random moodswings with a dramtic act...but who?* she thought with her hand under her chin, Shadow was sitting next. They stopped to hear Storm crying over a juice box, that couldn't come out of the machine. Out of random, Storm got angry and punched the machine, the top blew up with the juice box flying out and he caught it, now happily drinking.

" I have found my star!" the lady giggled and runs over to the black monkey, Shadow forgotton and gritting his teeth.

Storm then soon realized that the camera was watching him, frozen and not saying anything." Smooth black fur and hair...has bright amber eye color...dressed nicely..." she muttered, then pulling on his cheeks, the monkey wincing in pain before she lets go and smells his hair.

Storm:O_O

Lady:And the hair smells like coffee and blueberries...and most of all, his breath smells like fruit punch!

Storm:T_T Okay, now that's just nasty in a new level...

The lady sighed." How would you like to be a hollywood star?" she asked as Storm's eyes widen in eciment yet confusion." Me? Really?" he said as the lady nodded and called the crew in before dragging Storm away form the school.

Guntz:O_O I can't believe that noob actually made it!

Specter:T_T I warned you...*walks away, drinking juice*

Shadow sighed and walks back home with Guntz, another defeat by his own teammate through fame on a camera.

* * *

><p>Early morning in the parking lot, Shadow was drinking his coffee he made on his own since Storm hadn't come back and made a face from the bitter taste." When that son of a bitch gets out of that bus, he'll be getting my foot up his ass..." he growled as Guntz rolled his eyes. The bus arrive, Team hero and Heart came out with few other students and leaves, the two in confusion.<p>

Guntz:Isn't Storm usually coming out in the bus?

Shadow narrowed his eyes, but they soon widen when a limo came by, the door opens with Storm coming out with two bodyguards. The two jaws dropped, along with Specter who was watching as well. Nobody said anything, watching Storm get in the school and they followed, still shocked.

Then it was gym, everyone was playing aorund in the field, Guntz and Shadow walking up to Storm, who was sitting on a lawn chair with one of the guards fanning him with a leaf." Hey Storm...so what's with the bodyguards?" Guntz said, his ears flatten from how tall yet strong they look." That lady said they can do anything for me now shoo, you're blocking my view..." the black monkey muttered as Shadow gave a glare." You filthy monkey, you owe me some coffee cause you are being a asshole!" he snarled as Storm glared and snapped his fingers. The guards grabbed the two and kicked them, The canine and hedgehog landing in trash cans.

Guntz:*trying to get out of trash can* At least this can was empty...

Shadow:*hops out, removing banana peel off his head* That fucking asshole...

At that time, Sonic and Mario were playing checkers. The blue hedgehog looked nervously at two spots and makes his move, moving a space. Mario grinned and moved his checker, taking out the hedgehog's last ones." I win!" he said as Sonic sighed." Checkers aren't my thing, you got me!" he said as Mario picks the pieces and walks off.

Mario:Hey Storm, want to play-a checkers?

Storm opens one eyes form his dozing, glaring." I don't play checkers and get lost, plumber boy.." he growled as Mario frowned with an angry look and walks off.

* * *

><p>The day passed, everyone left to their homes, complaining about how Storm is being a jerk and their butts hurting from the kicks of the bodyguards. Shadow gets home and opens the door, which was locked shut." The hell?" he said and pulled it, the window curtains open to see Storm.<p>

Guntz:Let us in! It's our house!

Storm:You mean my house! You two will be sleeping in the yard!*shuts curtains*

Shadow:As if, right Guntz?*sees him lying in the grass, makign a bed out of leaves and grass*T_T Really?

Guntz:O_O I'm not risking another kick cause I don't think I can handle another hit...good night!

Shadow sighed, hops on a tree branch and sighed." I can't risk my buns...I'll kick his ass tomorrow..." he muttered before falling asleep.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em>Me:I manage to finish this part today. Yeah, Storm became a jerk so we'll find out what's gonna happen to Guntz and Shadow, and Specter's jinxing was correct; he became spoiled. See you on part two!<em>


	6. Lights, Camera and take action! Part Two

_Me:Back after when Storm became a jerk due to hollywood,and forced Shadow and Guntz to sleep in their yard. Like I said, this is part 2 and the next part will be the last part. After that, it's back to regular days. Sonic, Klonoa, Ape escape and other video game characters belong to their rightful owners. Storm and Mr Gobbles belong to me and now starring;_

_Shadow:Karma gets to him, gets everyone together to hollywood  
>Guntz:Bounty hunter, hi jacks a London bus and makes an awesome chase and parking scene!<br>Storm:Leaves to hollywood...forever  
>Sonic:Helps Team Dark get Storm back<br>Specter:Helps Team Dark, charge of watching above the London bus and is acrobatic  
>Klonoa:Helps Team Dark, expert of using Team Hero's emergancy, Operation C.U.T.E<br>Gobbles:Comes along, saves everyone from crashing into a wall...you'll see...  
>Amy:Helps Team Dark, only to be with Sonic and wants revenge for Pink<br>Lolo:Sings the bus song, good at hacking  
>Pink:Wants revenge<br>Mario:watches bus and is still playing checkers  
>Luigi:Helps with watching the bus<em>

_And...Begin!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lights, Camera and...Take Action, part two<strong>

* * *

><p>Guntz wakes up in the morning, getting up and stretching his back. Seeing Shadow asleep, he quickly bends down and sratches his ear with his foot and quickly acts normal, the ebony hedgehog waking.<p>

Shadow:Oh god...sleeping on that branch was a bad idea...damn karma!

Guntz:*scratching his ear with hand* And I got a flea...hey, the house is empty!

The two rushed in, taking out their guns and pointing them around. Storm nor the bodyguards were found. Shadow checked around the house as Guntz went to check if his guns were harmed or damaged. The bounty hunter sighed in reilef and goes back to the living room, sniffed and had a disgust look on his face." Horrible stench..." he growled, holding his nose and looks in the kitchen, all the food was gone and slammed the fridage door, seeing a note fall to the floor.

Guntz:*reads it*O_O Shadow, come here! Storm wrote a letter and I can actually read his handwriting!

Shadow rushes down and looks." Huh...dumbass can actually write well for once instead of being sloppy.." he muttered, looking at it.

_Dear Shadow and Guntz_

_I'm writing to say that I'll be going to Hollywood and I won't be coming back. You can go find another teammate cause...yeah, you get the point._

_Love and Kisses, Storm_

" Holy mother of goddess, we should do something!" Guntz muttered as Shadow rolled his eyes." You heard him. We don't need that asshole after what he did to us...do we?" he replied, a bit unsure. Sure Storm was helpful before he became a jerk, but what difference did it make for the ultimate lifeform? Guntz said nothing, walking back to his room, slammed the door shut and locked it. Shadow sighed and walks out of the house, thinking this over in a jog.

After few mintues, Guntz came out to see Shadow come back with a sigh." Looks like we're going to hollywood with our only helpers..."

* * *

><p><em>Lucario was hitting Sonic with aura attacks, the hedgehog backs off and shot him with a ray gun. The two were busy with each other, Kirby grabbed a bomb and threw it, blasting the two off the stage.<em>

_" Time! The winner is...Kirby~!"_

_Kirby:Hi~!_

" Wahoo! I win again!" Klonoa exclaimed as Specter glared at him." Everyone knows that I would have won if this were the Melee. Brawl is too slow, like Sonic!" he growled, Sonic rolled his eyes and was going to reply when the door bell rang. He opens it to see Shadow and Guntz there, narrowing his eyes as Klonoa and Specter glared at the two. Even Gobbles growled, looking from behind Sonic.

Shadow:Stop with the hating and help us get Storm back from hollywood...

Sonic:After those guards tied me up in that jump rope! N-*hand covers mouth by Specter*

Specter:What's the catch?

Guntz sighed." We'll get the teachers not to give you homework for one week..." the canine said as Klonoa took a thought." Make it three weeks and bring us food from Wendy's at lunch!" he said as Shadow was going to protest, but bit his lip and nodded." Sure and-"

" SONIC!"

" SPECTER!" two female voices screamed, Specter and Sonic went behind Guntz and Shadow when Pink and Amy came by, stopped their tracks at the two in front of their lovers." What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with mr.'you're blocking my view'?" the pink hedgehog growled as Lolo came by last, panting from carryng bags in which Klonoa was nice to help.

Shadow:We're planning to go to Hollywood and bring Storm bac-

Pink:*in evil side* HOLLYWOOD! WHEN I SEE THAT LADY, I'M GONNA GIVE HER A PIECE OF MY MIND!

Shadow:*hids behind Guntz*O_O

Guntz:T_T If you want, you can come along and help us...

Amy nodded." Of course we'll help~! We'll be back up in case Team Hero needs help, right Sonic?" she said, armlocking Sonic and gives a wink, the blue hedgehog sweat dropped.

Lolo:*petting Gobbles* But how are we all going to get there? We can't be on both of your motorcycles...

Guntz:I'll fix that. Pack up and wait at the usual bus stop...*walks off*

Team hero comes to the bus stop, Shadow already there with his arms crossed, concetrated. Gobbles was sitting on Klonoa's head, asleep as Amy comes with Pink, armlocking Sonic and Specter. The two looked at each other, chills in their spines as Lolo held Klonoa's hand, who doesn't mind. The gang jumped from a loud honk and sees a london bus come by, a gunshot mark on the front window and the doors opened, Guntz on the driver's seat.

Klonoa:T_T As a rival, I'm not gonna ask...

The gang get in the bus and Guntz drives off, everyone seated. Specter walks in the stairs to the second level, seeing Mario and Luigi playing checkers.

Specter:O3O How did you get here?

Luigi:We were in the bus when Guntz came and killed the driver. We asked for the purpose and wanted to help so we're gonna keep watch for cops or some threats.

Mario:In the meantime, wanna join us on checkers?

The albino shook his head and sat at the end seat, watching from behind. Shadow, who watched this, walks back down and stood near the doors, watching the road.

* * *

><p>Lolo: And the bus's wheels goes round and round, round and round~!<p>

Everyone:All through the town~!

Shadow:Would you shut up! That song is really annoying after the thirth time!

Guntz sighed, his ears ringing from the song and turned on the radio, playing Empire State of mind by Jay-z ft. Alicia stopped and sang it.

Everyone: Now you're in New York, these streets will make you feel brand new, the lights will inspire you, let's hear for New York, New york, New york~!

Shadow:O_O It does fit with the lights in Hollywood at ni-OMG, WE MADE TO HOLLYWOOD!

Everyone stopped singing and looked out at the windows, yapping about the lights and other neat things. In the second level, Specter was whistling the song as Mario and Luigi stared in the back and front with amazement. Guntz gave a whistle, and would have gazed a bit if he had seen those police cars through his mirror." OH SHIT!" he hissed and stepped on the gas paddle, Klonoa and Lolo, who were standing were sent flying to the back and sees the cars. Shadow got out a gun, opens the doors and hold on a pole before looking out to shoot at the cops. Everyone watched the hedgehog manage to shoot one tire flat that led the police car to crash into the other.

Klonoa:O3O Nothing is more better then car chase scenes in Hollywood...

Sonic:*eatting popcorn* O3O

Specter rolled his eyes and went back to sleep, Mario and Luigi threw shells at the last cops and evereyone relaxed. One cop who survived, took out his commincater." Trespassers are heading toward the studio! Send in the Metters!" he reported.

" That was close. How did they regonize this bus at night?" Guntz muttered as everyone glared at him, even Specter and the Mario bros peeked down to glare.

Amy:YOU STOLE THEIR BUS?

Guntz:Technically, I borrowed from them...

Klonoa:I hate you T_T

Guntz:How am I suppose to know they recorgnize it?

Specter:Maybe it's because IT'S THEIR BUS!

Shadow was going to punch him when a loud thunks came form the roof of the second floor. The Mario bros and Specter checked as Shadow peeked, scratching sounds of pick axes cutting through the metal. One manage to break through, a small black round creature fell in the second level, wearing a yellow helmet and hold a pick axe." Omg, Metters!" Mario yelled and they ran down the first." Guntz, did you steal a megabuster or at least a gun?" Luigi asked as Guntz jestures to the bag near the stairs, keeping his eyes on the road.  
>The brothers looked in the bag, two mega busters and some rifles and other types of guns. They took the busters and ran to shot them and their jaws dropped. There were holes on the roof, but all the metters were playing checkers with Specter.<p>

Mario:O_O How did you?

Specter:Evil leadership. Takes one to know how to control dumb minions like these...

Mario and Luigi shrugged, put the busters away in their overrall pocket and joins them in checkers. One metter was still on the roof, walking towards the front of the bus and fell on the front, blocking Guntz's view of road." Get off, you little maggot!" he growled, shaking the bus alot as everyone held on their seats, Shadow holding on the pole and tried shooting the creature. The bullets missed, the thing jumps off and everyone screamed from the upcoming wall.

Sonic:O_O WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Gobbles was walking around, rolled his eyes and walks towards the driver's seat, hopping on Guntz's lap. The turkey then pecked on a button as Guntz turned the bus on it's side. The button then caused huge airbags on the side of the bus and it slams on the wall, unharmed.

Everyone:O_O

Klonoa:*picks Gobbles up* You saved everyone!*hugs him*

The turkey rolled it's eyes as everyone gets out of the bus, Sonic coming out last with a eye twitch." H-how? That turkey has a brain the size of a pea!" he stammered as Specter rolled his eyes." Alright, Team Heart is going to check security and tell us in the radio for guards and Storm. Team hero, you'll be the decoys to distract the guards as we find Storm. Mario and Luigi, you two will stay here and watch the bus or get a new ride for our return with drama king, got it?" the ebony hedgehog explained as everyone nodded and went off.

Mario:You heard Shadow, let's find us a pimp ride~!

Luigi sighed, watching Mario run off with a buster gun and followed." This outta be good..."

* * *

><p>The gang entered inside the studio in the storage room, easily sneaking in the main hall." Team heart, you know what to do..." Guntz whispered as Amy, Pink and Lolo nodded before running off to the camera room. The girls soon got in the room, Amy siganled the two to stay quiet as one cop was watching the cameras. The pink hedgehog tapped his should, the man turns to see her with her hammer." Sorry..." she whispered.<p>

SMACK!

The guy was knocked out cold as Lolo came to the moniter and randomly presses a button, computer data was all unlocked.

Pink:O_O How did you do that?

Lolo:Klonoa taught me the secrets of hacking when I get myself stuck on things like this...

Amy sighed sadly, crossed his arms as Pink did the same." Hey, Lolo...can I say something?" the pink hedgehog asked as the priestess nodded, looking at the data to take note." Sure. What is it?" she asked as Amy glanced at a picture of a lady and a man smiling together as a couple." Why is it that when we encounter Team Hero, why doesn't Klonoa run away from you like Sonic and Specter? He seems to treat you nice and Sonic and Specter don't do the same?" she asked as Pink also seemed curious, wanting to know if Lolo used a trick or something to keep Klonoa seem relaxed.

The girl sighed, keeping her blue gaze at the screens." Klonoa...he's been my friend since we meet. He helped me gain courage to show those pristess that I was better. He is...how can I say, likes making friends? His friendship was very special...and the reason why Team Hero would never been bulit, like that battle long ago, remember?" she replied calmly, the two listening.

" Though we are friends and I seem to like him more then that, I didn't want to be too open about my feelings so I deiceded to go slow on process. But even if I go mushy, Klonoa is still cool about things like that," she said as Pink crossed his arms." I wish Specter was like that, but he's always uptight about things if they don't go right. Must guys be like that?" she growled as Amy nodded before thinking about her beloved hedgehog.  
>" If they changed a bit, then things would be perfect! We just gotta keep trying till they can't resist us!" she giggled as Lolo sighed, going along with this though it would result the same.<p>

" Hope the others are okay..."

* * *

><p>The guys then ran in the halls, going to room to room since the place was huge.<p>

Klonoa:How big is this place?*opens makeup room door, a women's screaming and powder hits his face before closing the door* He's not there...I feel pretty...

Guntz:T_T

Specter rolled his eyes and glances behind to see guards headng their way. Sonic spindashes at them, knocking the guys like pins, but more kept coming to the point that they were cornered.

Shadow:Great! We're doomed...

Sonic:You guys left us no choice...Team Hero, time to use Operation C.U.T.E!

Specter:Oh god...*covers face along with Sonic and Klonoa*

Shadow and Guntz weren't sure, but they freaked out from what happened. The three uncovered their faces, having adorable puppy eyes with cute innocent looks, the guards flinched and stared at the three." Hug me! I'm so cute!" Klonoa said with Sonic and Specter in a cute tone before the team glomped on the guards. Shadow and Guntz ran off as this was going on.

* * *

><p>" That was the scariest moment of my life. Was faker on drugs to come up with a creepy plan like that?" Shadow whispered, entering a room as Guntz hid behind some curtains." We'll deal with that later...I think I see someone..." he muttered as they squinted to see Storm, the monkey sitting on a chair in a spotlight by himself. He looked a bit down and Shadow got a rock and threw it at the monkey.<p>

Storm:OW!*Sees Guntz and Shadow* Hey guys! Glad to see you come!

Shadow: You fucking asshole! When we get home, I'll be whipping you with an steamed iron rod!

The monkey shivered a bit, tears at the edge of his eyes." I'm sorry for treating you bad, guys. I got blinded by fame and it isn't fun..." he said as Guntz rolled his eyes, his arms crossed." Well no duh! Let's get you out of here," he said, the two walking towards him when they froze, hearing footsteps and see the lady come by at Storm's side." I'm afraid I'm not gonna let that happen!" she growled as a cage lands on them and Storm.

" let my friends go!" the black monkey growled as the lady rolled her eyes." You don't need friends when you got fame! We got a flight to catch so bye bye~!" the lady said as the floor behind Shadow and Guntz fell in the hole and everything went black.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><em>Me:Cliffhanger time! We learned that Klonoa is nicer then Sonic and Specter since he treats Lolo nice. Yes, Gobbles saved them with stupidity and what happened to Shadow and Guntz? Find out next time so see ya!<em>


	7. Lights,Camera and take action Part Three

_Me:Here is part three of Team Dark's special. I know, long period of waiting, but it's here! I got nothing much to say so starring cast:_

_Shadow-Realizes his mistake and actually took advantage of Karma  
>Guntz-Turkey master<br>Storm-Not the metal claw and...  
>Sonic-Makes dramatic ends with Specter<br>Specter-Makes dramatic ends with Sonic, gets brain fried  
>Klonoa-knows how to tick a machine<br>Gobbles-Saves the guys twice, makes an awesome weapon throw  
>Amy-Gets wish before ruins<br>Pink-Gets close before ruins  
>Lolo-knows how to make epic entrance<br>Mario-Hijacks Limo  
>Luigi-Sacrifices Shadow's chaos emerald<br>Knuckles-Saves the day_

_And begin!_

**Lights, Camera and...Take action, part three**

* * *

><p>" My head..." Shadow groaned, his vision coming back as the black hedgehog sat up and looks around. He was in a jail cell with Guntz, who was marking lines on the side wall with a knife." How long was I knocked out?" he asked, the bounty hunter nodded his head at the wall, Shadow stared at the lines. Quick counted, he was knocked out for two minutes and looks to see a guard sitting back, whistling and spinning the keys to the cell in with his finger. Shadow then noticed a shadow coming and coming out the doorway was Mr Gobbles, the turkey wandering towards their cage." Hey little...thing. Get us those keys!" he growled as the turkey tilted it's head.<p>

Guntz:Bok Bok!

Shadow:what the hell?*sees Gobbles peck the guard to death and gives the keys to Guntz*O_O How did you...

Guntz opens the doors and looks at him." You don't want to know..." he replied as the two made their way back to the room, Storm and the lady were gone." Damn. Where'd they go now?"

" Lolo said that they are at the airport.." Klonoa's voice replied for the hedgehog, both turned to laugh at Team Hero, three of them wearing pretty dresses." Fufufu...pink looks nice on you, faker!" Shadow snickered as Sonic flatten his ears, glaring at him." Yeah and I'll make sure things get even. Look, we're gonna get Team Heart and get rid of these dresses on the way. You two need to go..." he growled as they nodded and runs off, the three rips their dresses as they made their way to the girls.

* * *

><p>" This room looks so cute~!" Pink giggled as the girls entered a room of giant shapes with colorful painted walls." So this is where they keep those giant sized bottles in commercials..." Lolo said, poking a giant bottle of ketchup. The girls stopped from the ground shaking and soon saw rollers coming their way, the trio were now chased around the room, screaming. They were soon cornered and a random bucket filled with pink gunk spilled on them, making them not able to move their feet." AMY!" a voice called as Amy Rose looks to see Sonic coming down above them with Specter and Klonoa, landing next to them.<p>

Amy:Sonic~! I knew you care for me!

Sonic:Don't worry cause I can stop this!*tries moving his feet and looks down to see that thye were also stuck* This doesn't look to hard...Klonoa.

" On it!" the cabbit said and shoots wind bullet at the goo, creating bubbles on their feet." Wee~!" Lolo and Klonoa cheered as all of them began floating which ended their fun as soon the bubbles popped and fell back, now making their backs stuck to the floor.

Sonic:Eww...what is this stuff?

Specter:Looks like the gum under my chair in science...

Klonoa:T_T How can a piece of gum look like this, Specter?

Specter:What kind of gum moves by itself?

Klonoa:O_O You got me on that...

" Hate to ruin this wonderful conversation, but we're about to become pancakes soon as that roller crushes us!" Lolo cried as they realized that the rollar was still coming." This is it..." Sonic whispered, glanced at Specter, who glanced back before looking at Amy and Pink stuck next to them.

Sonic:Amy...there's something I want to say before dying.

Specter:So do I, Pink...

Amy&Pink:Yes? O3O

The two took a breath and were going to speak when a loud screech on the tires, everyone looks to see Knuckles standing there, holding the machine before throwing it aside." Knuckles! Great timing, buddy~!" the blue hedgehog said as the red encidna helped everyone out of the gunk." No prob. Didn't think you get yourself stuck here..." he chuckled as the hedgehog scratched the back of his head." Watcha doing here, knucklehead?" he replied as Knuckles sighed." Just minding my business...don't you guys got something to do something?" he said as they nodded and ran off to catch up with Shadow and Guntz.

* * *

><p>The two stood in the airport, staring at the luggage." Why are we looking at the luggage?" Guntz asked as Shadow crossed his arms as he gazed at the stuff." Remember how we tried mailing Storm to Australia, but failed? Well, he likes riding in animal cages for some reason..." he said, hopping on the moving trails to find a cage. The bounty hunter sighed and went after him, going much slower since he doesn't jump as high as Shadow.<p>

After few minutes passed, Shadow and Gntz took a break on a moving trail, feeling hopeless." I think we lost Storm to Hollywood..." the hedgehog panted, feeling guilty." Nope! I'm closer then you think!" a cheerful voice as they turned to the cage behind them, Storm in there with a small smile." Sorry for-!"

" Forget about the that! Let's ditch this place!" Guntz growled and yanked the cage door open, which caused an alarm to go off." Shit!" Shadow cursed and the three hopped their way down, ran out of the airport with the rest outside." Where's our ticket out of here?" the hedgehog asked a loud honk sounded. They looked to see Mario and Luigi back with a limo.

Sonic:Nice pimped up ride, mah friend!

Luigi:All it took was sacrificing Shadow's chaos emerald to that T-rex...

Shadow:YOU WHAT?

" Forget about the gem and let's get the fuck out of here!" Storm said as everyone got in and Mario stepped the gas pedal, driving off in high speeds.

* * *

><p>The limo stopped in front of Team Dark's two-story house, everyone now glaring at Storm." You owe us all a favor since you were a jerk, asshole!" Specter hissed as Storm twidled hios fingers a bit before reaching his pocket and pulls out a credit card." We can use the lady's credit for a party?" he said as everyone glanced at each other.<p>

" PARTY IN DA HOUSE~!" Sonic cheered as well did everyone and went in the house, leaving Shadow and Guntz alone with Storm." As much as you were an asshole and a noob, I'm glad that you hadn't ditched the team for fame..." Shadow admited as the monkey scratched the back of his head." But of course for kicking me in the trash can, you know I'm gonna kill you..." he hissed and takes out a whip and Guntz takes out a paddle, Storm was pushed to the ground and shaking in fear, ready to take the pain.

* * *

><p><em>Me:Thus, Storm was hurt so bad that he can't sit right or at all for a month. Sonic and Specter are now dealing with Amy and Pink due to remembering that them saying something. They soon lied about they got 'paid' for the scene and got beaten. Klonoa and Lolo had good times together and apprently shows that they have a better shot then their teammates in life. Gobbles is now taking commands from Guntz, who uses him to either steal beer from Vector or errands. Shadow got his emerald back and Knuckles came back from Las Vegas, just to find Angel island on the ground since Rouge took the master emerald.<em>

_Now this special is over, we're back with regular funny chapters and there won't be another special till probably next week or so. See ya later~!_


	8. Better to be dumb then not to be at all

_Me: This kinda has parody in there, just keep an eye out for it. Now, let you know that this kinda bases a bit off of Scooby doo and the Phantomsaur, only instead of being scared, the person we're witness gets...very dumb._

_WARNING! This following chapter contains dumbness far to stupid for the human mind! Please don't take this warning seriously since stupidity is gold in humor. Now starring:_

_Sonic:Watchhog  
>Klonoa:Dream guider for a reason...<br>Specter:Becomes dumb  
>Shadow:Hates waffles<br>Guntz:Still looking for Janga  
>Storm:Protecting his hair from Specter<br>Vector:Fires Specter literally  
>Mario: Is a doctor if you hadn't noticed? Play your nintendo games, dammit!<br>Peach:Slaps Specter  
>Bowser:Gets tricked by an idiot who was once smart<br>Gobbles:Can actually fly_

_Now...let the stupidness begin!_

* * *

><p><strong>Better to be dumb then not to be at all!<strong>

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang as the black cabbit smashed it shut. Klonoa got up with a big stretch and yawn, gets dressed and slides down his slide before skipping into the living room with a jolly mood." Good morning Sonic! What's with the frown?" he asked to the blue hedgehog sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and eatting a chilidog." Specter said he was gonna make an omalet, but I'm guessing that he overslept and forgot.." he growled as Klonoa gets himself a piece of toast and was going to see when a loud slam in the ceiling.<p>

It then bursted open, Specter falling into his chair safety. The thing that changed was instead of that serious look he always wore, his eyes looked dull and was drooling a bit with a smile before his head hits the table. Sonic and Klonoa glanced at each other nervously before at the albino.

Klonoa:Er...Specter, are you okay?

Specter:*looks up dumbfounded with bruise on forehead, drooling* Oh look...talking animals...

Sonic:Yeah, nice joke and all, but seriously, what's wrong?

Specter didn't respond, looking down at the table." Is the table my breakfast?" he cooed before chewing on the wood, Klonoa gets up and pulls him away and the albino only got a huge chuck of wood." I think we need to see a doctor..." Sonic said and helps Klonoa drag Specter out of the house, who was chewing the wood in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Mario was checking Specter's eyes with a mini light as the two heroes sat in chairs." Is anything wrong, Mario? Does he have Stroke? Fever? ADHD?" Sonic said, sitting back with his arms crossed with Klonoa sitting next to him with Gobbles, looking worried." Hmm...his health is fine so we're gonna see how well his mind is taking..." he said, taking out pictures of black and white illsions.<p>

Mario:Tell me what you see, Specter.*shows image*

Specter:Duh...rainbows?

Mario:*changes*

Specter:Ponies...

Mario:Hmm...*changes*

Specter:A Unigon...

Mario:A what?

Specter:You know, it's half unicorn and half dragon...ooh, rainbows...

" I see now. Apprently, Specter is suffering from a short symtom of well...dumbness." he said as Sonic raised a brow." You mean...something made him this way?" he concluded as the plumber nodded, taking his coat off." Yeah so I got nothing to fix this. You two have to find a way to trigger back his intelligence. In mean time, let's get to school before we get tardied!" he said as they rushed out, dragging Specter along.

* * *

><p>Sonic was keeping his eyes on Specter in Social studies next to him, who was chewing on his pencil." Today, we're learning about the colonies of..." the teacher explained on the board, Sonic looks to see Specter reaching over to Storm and pulls a lock of hair.<p>

Storm:OW! You mother fuc-O_O

Specter:*eats and swallows the hair piece* O3O yummy...

Storm:O_e *scoots desk away from Specter*

Specter:Blue hedgehog, can you get some more hair from that guy?

Sonic:T_T

After class, everyone was at gym, doing whatever they wanted since Bowser was still too lazy to give orders." Storm, you know I hate wafffles..." Shadow said as the monkey shrugged, eating waffles." That's your problem and where did Guntz go?" he said as the hedgehog rolled his eyes." He went searching for Janga as usual...god I swear, Janga isn't even in station square," he growled, but he sidetracks to see Specter crawling around and Storm hides behind him.

Storm:O_O Don't let him eat my hair!

Shadow:T_T What the hell is that emo monkey doing this time?

The albino was crawling, licking the floor for some reason and Klonoa helps him up." No, Specter. That's the floor and animals don't lick the floor unless they are anteaters," the cabbit told his once smart friend, Specter was walking his way towards Bowser.

Bowser:What do you want this time, maggot?

Specter:A talking dinosuar!*climbs on back*O3O

Bowser got irrited and shakes his back, the monkey still holding on. After few shakes, the koopa king was now smashing himself against the walls till he passed out.

Mario:*holding recording camera*Hehe...This is so going my blog.

Sonic sighed." Klonoa, watch Specter for me cause I'm gonna investigate in the mansion what snowball has been doing. Think you can do that?" he asked as Klonoa pressed his hand on his blueshirt." No problem! I can be a Dream guider if I have to and I'll give the teachers passes for your absence!" he said proudily as the blue hedgehog narrowed his eyes, taking thought and nodded." Thanks!" he said and dashes out of the school gym.

Klonoa:Just watching an albino with mental issues going insane, how hard can that be?*sees Specter yanking Peach's hair and gets slapped so hard, he was sent flying out of the roof* O_O

* * *

><p>Sonic comes in the mansion, going in Specter's room which was neat and clean. That's what he thought till he checked his closet, filled with cardboard boxes. Inside were books and other things, four minutes passed with no clue discovered." If I were a smart monkey with mental issues, how do I remember my past events..." he asked himself, now turning behind to see a camera at the corner of the ceiling.<p>

Sonic:No wonder he avoided every prank I put on April fools day! That little emo...

The blue hedgehog checking for a laptop that connects to the camera's data, checking on the day of Specter in his room.

Sonic:*watches* T_T You have got to be kidding me!

Gobbles comes in, flapping his wings and Sonic got the tape recorded in a disk. The bird suddenly grabbed Sonic's spikes and began flapping it's wings and flying out the window.

Sonic:GRRRR! LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING TURKEY! GAH!

* * *

><p>Klonoa was getting Specter to Vector's bar, the albino in his bunny maid uniform and in a baby carriage. Though, it manage to fit him in. The cabbit comes in to see Vector cleaning glasses." Why is Specter in that baby carriage? No matter, get to work, you lazy monkey!" he snapped and walks off, Specter falls out the carriage and looks around." Specter, you work here and your job right now...what do you do?" he muttered as Specter was chewing the glass cups and swallowed them. Vector comes and sees this and slaps the last cups away from the albino." You ate almost the while set of my glasses and they were expensive, you know? You're fired!" he growled and kicks Specter and Klonoa follows the monkey.<p>

Klonoa:Shit! Hopeful Specter won't know that he got fired when he get's his senses back...

Sonic was looking below, his arms crossed with the tape. He sees Klonoa and Specter, whacked Gobbles with it and the turkey sqawked before dropping him, the blue hedgehog makes a good landing.

Sonic:Klonoa, I found out about the-

Klonoa:I DIDN'T GET HIM FIRED!

" You what?" he gasped as the cabbit shook his head, feeling worried." Not really, he fired himself by eatting all the glass cups. What were you going to say?" he asked as the hedgehog calmed down.

Sonic:Not my fault. Anyways, look at this tape cause I think Specter did gone crazy...

The hedgehog takes out a disk player and plays it, showing it to Klonoa. The tape showed Specter coming in, threw his stuff at the steel which broke through it to make a hole. The albino fell to lie on his bed, having a short tantrum and rolls on his back, saying stuff since the tape didn't record audio. After two minutes, the albino sits up and turns at the window, Storm was seen balancing on the roof and monkey began yelling at the one outside. Storm turned his direction at him, only to get hit by a brick thrown by Specter. Before they could blink, Storm sudden got shadow's plushie collection and began throwing them rapidily at Specter, breaking the window and they manage to hit Specter's face. The albino falls unconcious and Storm was laughing, flipped him off, but Shadow appeared behind him and began beating him up.

Sonic:I can't believe a bunch of plushies caused him to be stupid. Most of all, Shadow is really mean and how can Storm handle a jerk like him?

Klonoa:I guess we have to hit him again!

The cabbit takes out a Sonic plushie and throws it at Specter, knocking him out. The two walked over to the monkey, who made a groan and opens his eyes." What...happened..." he groaned a bit as the cabbit bends down a bit.

Klonoa:You went stupid cause Storm threw those plushies at you. You ate some of his hair and got yourself fired...oops...

The albino sat up, placing a hand on his stomach and a look of pain." uh...none of this would have happen if...uh...Storm wasn't paired with me at that math project..."

Sonic:You are telling me that you were upset all because of a project~!

Specter:*still holding his stomach* Ow...yeah cause I should have deserved a better grade! O_O...guys, I think I'm having a heartattack...

Sonic&Klonoa:O_O

* * *

><p>" Well, well. After that quick surgery, I manage to remove the glass, wood and the chuck of hair and fur of doing other damage. You should be getting out of here in one day," Mario said, in his doctor clothes and writing on his clipboard. Specter sitting back on a bed, a scar on his stomach but was covered since he's wearing those patient clothes." This day has gone well...seeing you act stupid and get surgery was so worth my time!" Sonic said, kicking back on a chair as Specter glared." Just wait. As soon as I get out of this fucking bed, I'll kick your ass so hard that you'll be needing surgery!" he hissed as Klonoa comes in with his clothes." I got your job back, only Vector just cut down your salary!" he said and Specter passed out.<p>

Klonoa:What did I say?O3O

Sonic:T_T Let's go home before emo wakes up...

* * *

><p><em>Me:Specter got out of the hospital, now getting payed even less then before. (Come on, guys! This is Vector we are talking about paying!) Sonic still hates Gobbles for taking him for flgiht so he trimmed his wings to prevent flying. Mario sees Storm after Specter due to he suddenly gotten smart, Guntz and Shadow have to deal with the same problem only with smartness. Bowser got concusion and Peach is now cautious for everywhere she goes. Hope you liked this and see ya next time!<em>


	9. UN Owen was Team Hero?

_Me:Another funny chapter. This time, we have a vampire speical (Halloween speical will come next year due to it's already Halloween) featuring our favorite Touhou characters from the Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil. Remember, they might not act in their characters like the other for this is pardoy story in a way. I don't own Sonic, Klonoa or any character featured in this story except Storm, who is my OC. Now, starring..._

_Flandre Scarlet:Gets out of basement and not destroying none? O3O TV...  
>Remilia Scarlet:Searches for Flandre and needs to upgrade sercurity<br>Sakuya Izayoi:Chief of maids, who uses pa-*knifed*  
>Rouge:Why did you open the lock?<br>Klonoa:Makes a new friend, delivery of blood packets..  
>Specter:Dude, let him draw his pigs...<br>Vector:Can't even tell a vampire, even with no reflection..  
>Sonic:Afraid of vampires<br>Storm:Pie ain't good without...BLOOD!  
>Trone Bonne:Teaches Specter about the Human evolution<br>Gobbles:Just acting normal  
><em>

_Further a do...let us begin!_

* * *

><p><strong>U.N Owen was Team Hero?<strong>

* * *

><p>Crows cried out in flocks, flying off the bare trees away from the horizion, sat quietly the Scarlet mansion. Hiding in a tree, a white female bat with a pink heart on her chest with light blue eyeshadow, smirked and flies through the gates and into the large domain. No one tried stopping her for the fairies were far too stupid to know what she was around." If I'm correct, the rumor of a treasure might be here...somewhere worthy for a treasure thief like me!" Rouge whispered, finding a door to a basement with a lock on it. She unlocks it, the fairies nearby gasped and scrambled off, the bat confused a bit before recieving a sudden tension in the air. She shook it off and goes inside, closing the door with a maid with silver short hair with two braids with green ribbon ends, watching the thief go in the basement before silently walking away.<p>

Rouge walked down the stairs, the feeling began to grow for something deep within the basement, a powerful force that could crush her before she could get to it. But that doesn't scare her or stop her for getting whatever precious jewels or anything valuable for herself. Now at the bottom, she stood in the dark room and narrowes her eyes to spot dull colorful crystals, but something was attached to them. Usually the dark isn't hard for her vision, but this darkness was different...too different." Think you can put a trap on me of taking those gems?" she sneered a bit, only stand her ground on the sudden movement of the crystals.  
>They lit up and slowly rised up, making a beautiful glow in the darkest room, but that's not what surprised the thief. The beautiful crystals were attached to black iron rods attached to a what seemed to be a young blond girl, making the rods look like wings. The girl had a red skirt and vest with a pink shirt underneath it with a white ribbon behind her skirt. She wore a pink mop cap with a red ribbon attached to the left, a single ponytail on the left side of her hair as her red eyes gazed at Rouge." Those are my wings, silly~! Are you a new toy?" she giggled innocently as the bat sighed and puts his hands on her hips." No sugar. Rouge isn't a toy for anyone! Mind telling me where a treasure chest might be?" she asked to see if the girl had seen it. The girl looked neutral then being disappointed for the blank gaze." Too bad...I was gonna have tea party with my friends over there..." she whispered and pointed to her right. Rouge glances only to be horrified that covered in ripped teddy bears were caracases of dead fairies and other living things, torn limb from limb or nearly close to being burned to ashes. Appeared in the girl's hand was a metal wand, a Laevateinn to be exact, colorful balls of energy appears around her before shooting at the bat. Rouge dodged them and swiftly escapes with the vampire flying after her.<p>

Rouge flies out of the front door, Flandre stops as soon she could even cross through it for the sunlight was barely touching her by one step. She grabs a parsol and flies after the bat so fast, both of them were accidently transported through chaos control for Rouge was heading back to Mobuis. At that time, standing where Flandre stopped under the shades of the front entrance, a girl with short blue hair that wore a pink mob cap and dress with red ribbons and red trimming, she stared where they vanished.

Remilia: O_O I told you we need upgrading for an outsider can't sneak in here...

Sakuya: You were right, despite Meiling was actually keeping guard.

The five hundred vampire whose looks are young, sighed." Let's get Flandre back before something happens..."

* * *

><p>" So the reason you are barely working is because the art teacher told you to calm yourself by drawing from some chart?" Vector growled as Specter shivered." Well, it started in history class..."<p>

_(Flashback)_

_" Storm, why is it that every class we share, I get stuck being partnered with you?" the albino growled, his finger twirling his eraser as Storm narrowed his eyes, but smiled." Cause we are parallel so we stick to each other like glue which I don't like!" he said, growling at the end of his sentence as Tron walks up to them with a grin on her face. The two servebots behind her were carrying a minture wooden slideshow and hopped on Specter's desk." What do you want this time, human? Here to admit that I'm better?" he said, being proud of his knowledge as Tron smirked." Your right for monkeys are doniment cause they are humans!" the teenager agreed in sarcasm, the servebots opened the wooden slideshow. It showed a chart where it starts as a monkey to a human, the human evolution chart to be exact and Specter and Storm covered their eyes._

_Specter:IT BURNS~!_

_Storm:I KNOW~!_

_(End of flashback)_

Vector:You should have known that for scientists are still finding the missing link..

Specter's hand went across the sketch of a pig, he gritted his teeth." But it was disturbing! Storm recovered one minute early then me and claimed that we turn to cocoons before morphing to a human! Vector, I don't want to be human for my precious white fur will fall off!" he hissed before they were disturbed by a door slam. Flandre stands at the doorway, the parsol open to block the sunlight." Damn...she got away," she growled, holding a torn glove which she burns it to ashes before becoming nothing. She walks to the counter and sits on a stool, closing the umbrella.

Flandre:Have you seen a white bat who sounds like a old lady and sucks at flying cause I seen my sister fly faster then that so called " Thief"!

Specter:O3O I'm not sure who that is, but I feel no idea nor feel bad of your description for the "thief" of your speaking.

Vector stared at the crystals hanging on the vampire's wings, his mind now questioning on wether it's fake or real." Okay...so little girl, what drink would you like?" the crocodile asked as the girl turned her direction at him." Tea...with a mix of **blood**..." she replied softly as Vector's eyes widen and glanced at Specter, the albino stared back with the same expression and went back drawing, feeling spooked." Er...positive or negative?"

" Negative..."

Vector sighed and walks to the cabinet, makes the tea and takes a needle." Specter, hold still..."

Specter:T_T Can't you let me draw my pi-*needle takes bloodsmaple from his arm before putting in the tea*O_O what was for?

Vector:You were never positive at everything, to be honest...

The crocodile gives Flandre the tea, who takes it and takes a sip." Not like how Sakuya makes it, but good enough!" she said as Vector rolled his eyes and walks off, already chose that it was a fake. As Flandre was drinking, she watched Specter coming back in his regular clothes and stared blaknly at his red cape. The vampire stared at him packing his school things in his backpack as a disturbing image began flashing in her mind. It was flashing fast, but she can see herself covered in blood, tearing the monkey apart with his organs lying everywhere.

_" Red...so red..."_

Creak...

She snaps out of it and sees Specter walking out. Flandre leaves her cup and walks after him with her parsol as Vector glared.

Vector:You forgot to pay!

* * *

><p>" So, that is the reason me and Specter don't allow you to watch rated R movies," Sonic finished explaining to Klonoa, who was sitting on the couch with Mr Gobbles.<p>

Klonoa:But why does Specter watch if he's younger then me!

Sonic:By humans years, he is young, but by animal years, he's as old as me! The government now counts us by animal years and only use human years if we're immature on things..

The cabbit looks down steadily, now thinking over that." So...if I go to my room and watch rated PG or PG-13 movies, you and Specter will take advantage and watch movies where there is gore and people being touched very wrong..." he replied as Sonic blushed, was going to respond when he hears the doorbell and opens the door to see Specter with Flandre behind him, eatting pie. The hedgehog was going to snap, but froze, glanced at the glass front door that Specter's reflection was there, but the girl's reflection wasn't.

Sonic:Va...Va...

Specter:T_T Yeah, a vampire is behind me so step aside cause I need to draw my pigs.

Sonic stepped aside as both entered, the hedgehog began to feel very caution around Flandre. The vampire sits next to Klonoa and stared at the TV." What are you from, vampire girl?" the cabbit asked as Flandre takes a thought." From the Scarlet mansion that is in the control of my sister, Remilia. She is a vampire like me and the people call us the " Scarlet devils" for we are feared...mostly me since my sister is not as strong as me!" she said proudly as Sonic had chills in his spine from her introduction, taking out some garlic to put in a necklace around his neck.

Flandre:EW~! Why are you putting garlic around your neck?

Sonic:So you won't drink my blood, you evil vampire!

Flandre:Why would I want to drink someone with positive blood?

" Oh...so you like negative?" he said as the girl nodded, Klonoa stared at his hands." Am I positive?" he asked as Flandre sniffed a bit." Nah. You're sorta neutral, but a bit positive. How about being my first neutral blooded friend?" she asked as Klonoa gasped with his paws pressed against his own cheeks." Being friends with a vampire? YES~!" he squealed in exciment, his eyes glittered a bit as Flandre shurgged and stared at Specter." If I had to drink blood, I would like to have a bite from that monkey friend of yours..." she whispered as Sonic dumps a box of garlic on Specter.

Sonic:WELL THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! As much as Specter is an asshole and I depise him gettng rid of his winter fur coat on my bed, I still treat him as a good friend! Good friends have awesome movie nights~!

Specter sniffed a bit, his scent now heavy with garlic and punched Sonic in the stomach before going to take a shower. Sonic follows after the albino, just to get away from the vampire. Klonoa ignored this and flipped on the discovery channel, which showed the grand canyon. Flandre watched, feeling overwelmed of it's scenes for she never seen the outside world like this.  
>" What is that landscape doing in that box?" Flandre asked as Klonoa twitched a bit before staring at his new friend strangly." You never heard of TV or it doesn't exist in where you're from?" he gasped as the girl stared at him puzzled." No, not really. It's kinda hard what exists outside the mansion since I spent most of my life in the basement...I don't know why my sister wants me down there..." she replied softly, barely knowing whatever happens outside the mansion. The cabbit bit his lip and takes a thought for describing the TV.<p>

" Well...a TV is like a electronic that is sorta of a educational thing. It has a million channels and each one of them shows different things that you can learn of the outside world or leanr about things you knew, but didn't knew. It's kinda like traveling only you just stay home and the tv is showing what it looks like..." he stops for he couldn't even understood what he just said. Flandre nods and stares at the screen before her eyes stayed glued on the screen, watching in wonder of many things. Klonoa smiled a bit before looking at the pie she had and takes it." So who made this pie?"

" Some "officar" that your snowball friend dislikes..." she replied as Klonoa takes a bite, it tastes good as ever, but something was in it that made him want to spit out." What did Storm put in here?"

(_quick flashback)_

_Specter was running around, trying to shake Flandre off his tail before reaching the mansion._

_Specter:O_O Are you a stalker or something?_

_Flandre:O3O I don't know where I'm going so I'm gonna follow you!_

_" This is like Klonoa all over again..." Specter muttered, memories flashing back to meeting Klonoa for the first time, a similar problem occured like of right now. He snaps out of his thoughts to see Storm coming to him with a baked pie._

_Specter: Now is not the time to annoy me, Storm! Can't you see I'm dealing with a stalker? T_T_

_Storm:I was gonna give you pie for saying sorry to scar you with my scientific method..._

_"PIE~!" Flandre growled before grabbing it from Storm's grip and chowed on it, both monkeys disgusted form her eatting manners. Flandre finishes it and looks at Storm." I want one with blood on it, this time..." she asks for more as Storm seemed scared, sensing that even Dark is shaking in fear in his mind. He takes out another pie with a blood packet and gives it to her before running off._

_Specter:O3O Best scene ever...I think I'm gonna cry..._

_(end of flashback)_

Klonoa stops eatting the pie and spits it out in a trash can." It's getting late so I guess you can stay here for the night..." he paused to see Flandre ignoring him, her focus on the TV and the cabbit sighed." I forgot, vampires sleep in the day..." he muttered and goes to bed.

* * *

><p>Remilia and Sakuya were wandering in the streets of Station Square, the maid looks at her watch." It's already midnight. Shall we continue looking or find a place to rest, mistress?" she asked as the vampire girl glances at her." After I look above once more, we'll find a place in this outside world..." she replied, flying up to higher level and sees no sign of her younger sister. As she lowers down, she sees Storm walking in the streets and goes towards him.<p>

Remilia:Have you seen my sister? She has-

Storm:Has blond hair with crystals on rods that looks like wings. Yeah, she was stalking some rival of mine and she's probably at his house...

Remilia raised a brow, not asking about his problem and walks off to where Flandre may have went. Sakuya follows, the maid ignored the officar and they reach to the mansion. Sakuya pressed the doorbell and waited, no response.

Ding dong!

No response

Ding Dong!

No response

DING DONG!

Still...no response.

DINGDONGDINGDON-CRACK!

" This is the right location and I can tell this monkey isn't friendly..." she growled, a knife jabbed into the doorbell." You're doing it right, Sakuya. Let the professional do this..." the vampire said as she walks up to the door, her Gungir appeared in her hand and blasts the door open with the magic yet powerful spear. Specter was back in the living room, drawing doodles of a pig which he keeps crumbling one paper after another." Excuse me, outsider! I know you have my sister so you better tell me where she is!" she growled as Specter gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes on the doodle that draw a line through pig from her voice.

Specter:*nails scratch the table surface deep* Can't you see I'm trying to draw a pig?*his head twists once and looks at her with a scary look* CAN'T YOU SEE I'M DRAWING A LITTLE PIGGY!

Remilia:O_O I just want to know where my sister went...

Specter looks back at his paper." She's over there..." he pointed out at the couch, Flandre sitting there and still watching the TV." There you are! You left your elderly sister worried and you know better then to leave the man-" she was stopped from her sister covering her mouth." Shhh! They are about dive in the ocean...so blue..." she muttered, her other arm hugging Gobbles, who was also watching. Klonoa comes in, seeing Remilia and Sakuya." You come here to take her home, right?" the cabbit asked as the maid nodded.

Sakuya:We had someone break into the house and Flandre chased after them, right Remilia...right?*sees Remilia also distracted by the TV*

Remilia:O3O I never noticed such things in nature...maybe I take back about the outside world.

The maid facepalm herself." Oh dear. Now the mistress is distracted by...whatever that thing is. What is that cause I never seen it in our world...or not yet," she asked as Klonoa looks at the TV." It's a TV. It's kinda a program where it has a bunch of channels and you can see things of other places of the outside world...it's like traveling without leaving your house. Not only that, some channels teach you things...in a way..." he stops for he again, didn't understood what he just say. Sakuya looks at the scarlet sisters before at Klonoa." I see my Mistress and her sister likes this "TV" of this world. Mind if we take one or two back to our mansion?" she asked as Klonoa thinks.

Klonoa:Sure. I think I can do that...

* * *

><p>Sonic comes down the living room in the morning, holding a wooden stake in case Flandre would attack. He goes to see the vampire goen and Specter there, making an omalet with a smile." Is she still here and most of all, why the hell are you smiling?" he asked as Specter shows him a picture of a pig which actually looked good." I finally forgot about my fear and I made a good progress!" he said before going back to humming a song. Sonic sits down with his omalet and was going to turn on the TV when it was no longer there, nor was the remote.<p>

Sonic:O_O Where did the TV go?

Klonoa:*comes in* oh, I gave it to Flandre and her sister, went to the mansion to put it in place...quality there is clear and I like that!OwO

Sonic flatten his ears and was going to stand up when the stake on his hand accidently was sent flying by being stuck to the table. The two watched in horror as the piece of wood makes a fall towards Specter.

RRIIIIPPPPPP!

Specter stared with a twitching eye, the stake teared a hole in his drawing as Sonic chuckled a bit.

Sonic:*sweatdrop* Uh...whoops! My mistake there...friends forgive each other, right?

Specter:*holds stake and crushed it in his hand before it turned to dust*...!

Sonic&Klonoa:O_O

The hedgehog makes a jump towards the door." Uh...bye?" he said before making a run with Klonoa as Specter takes out his sword and chases after them." GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARDS! YOU OWE ME ANOTHER PERFECT DRAWING!RRRRAAAAWWWWRRRRRR~!" the albino snarled as Gobbles watched, a random letter in scarlet color came flying in and the letter came sliding out, the turkey stared at the paper written in...red ink, not blood.

_Dear Klonoa_

_I like the new TV gift you gave me. It's making my loney life less lonely and my sister agrees as well. Maybe if I can, I might get premission to walk out the mansion one day and we can see each other again! If not, I'll sneak out...some how. Hope we meet once again~!_

_From, U.N Owen was her?_

* * *

><p><em>Me:O3O I got nothing much to say except, Sonic got beaten up as did Klonoa who followed later consenquences of scarificing Sonic's TV and the living room's. Remilia and Flandre like the TVs, their favorite channel is History and probably other things and Genoskyo found out about TV and it got popular to some. Storm forgot about the vampires, Tron scars Specter again with other things, Vector still didn't got payed and Rouge is doing fine. Happy Halloween and see ya on next chapter!<em>


	10. Thankful for Gobbles Part one

_Me:Here's the thanksgiving special and I must say, I think this may be dramatic when the second part comes. Maybe in this chapter in the end, but read the whole thing cause...yeah. I got nothing much to say so now starring..._

_Klonoa:The bigger the leaf pile, the more mess you make!  
>Sonic:Snaps and does the unforgivable<br>Specter:Ditched work and goes cheap  
>Mr Gobbles:We knew this happen<br>Shadow:Heluim is the best!  
>Storm:Got pranked,but never gets it<br>Guntz:Do things other then shooting  
>Remilia:Makes a bet<br>Flandre Scarlet:Watches from the TV_

_And now...let's begin!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thankful for Gobbles Part one<strong>

* * *

><p>The crisp smell of autaum leaves flying in the wind, a cabbit raking a pile that's ten yards in height." alright, Mr. Gobbles! I took all the neighborhood's piles to make the ultimate pile eva~!" Klonoa cheered as the turkey simply didn't care, sitting on the hero's head as he climbs up the highest tree to jump. Meanwhile, Sonic was inside the mansion and dialing the numbers on his cell phone.<p>

_Beep...beep...click!_

_" Hello?" _Specter's voice answered as Sonic began tapping his foot, not looking happy." Yeah, it's me. When are you coming home and make the food?" he growled as he gets a sigh in response on the other end." _It's always the food you are only thankful of! You know I have to ditch work and get all the food so I'll get there in tw-"_

" No, I'm not thankful for just the food, but other things, you know? Get your ass down here and I don't care it's taking so long because it's cold and you complaining that your winter coat isn't growing fast enough! Please get here, FAST!" the hedgehog growled back as Specter grumbled at the other end about the cold.

_"Alright, alright! I swear that you are such a jackas-OH MY GOD!" _the line was cutoff as Sonic stared with a raised brow before seeing the front door open with piles of leaves flooding in the house. It stopped at Sonic's feet and Specter popped out of the leaves with Klonoa and Gobbles." That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Klonoa cheered and dives back in as Sonic glared at the monkey." You said you were coming in Two hours?" he muttered.

Specter:T_T Just let me make the food for god's sake!

* * *

><p>" Fanmail...more fanmail and some random sweets," Shadow grumbled as he was going through the piles of letters with Guntz and Storm, who got out a piece of cheesecake from the piles." Storm, you can't have that cause it belongs to no other then myself!" the black hedgehog hissed as the monkey frowned and puts it back in the pile with sad eyes. The hedgehog stared at him and sighed, knowing that he'll start whining about how cruel he is and probably might start a buzz on the internet." Fine, take the damn slice! I'm tolerate anyways..." he growled as Storm felt better, takes it with a goofy smile." After you're done with that, go make the food cause I perfer getting a meal before eatting any of these pastres," Guntz said, kicking back on a chair as Shadow glared at the bounty hunter.<p>

" No, Guntz! You make the food cause you're suppose to be the smart one in this team! It's about time you spent time doing something else when sitting on your ass, cleaning your guns," he growled as the wolf flatten his ears and muttered under his breath before walking off to avoid any conflict with Shadow." Now, let's get back on where I found out that you got pranked just to get a couple of dounts! Storm, you know going into those ally shops are traps for morons like you!" he said as Storm rolled his eyes, swalloiwing a bit of his cheesecake." But it looked so peaceful and it that old lady looked nice..." he replied contently.

Shadow facepalm himself and shoved the receipt at Storm's face." Does it look like you got pranked!" he growled as the monkey stared at it.

_Recipt_

_Muffin; $13333333.00_  
><em>Dounts: Over 9000 dollars<em>

_Thank you for being our 684th victim, have a nice day!_

Storm:O3O Nope! Don't see anything unusual to say I got pranked!

Storm:T_T

Few hours passed, Guntz comes back with a pie and the two takes a slice and took a bite. Storm twitched uncontrollable and began running around crazy from a sugar rush." Well?" Guntz asked as Shadow's eyes twitched and glared at him." A little too much sugar, thank you?" he squeaked for his voice sounded like a chipmunk and covered his mouth. He makes another sound, getting the same result before grabbing on the wolf's red jacket in rage." What the hell did you put in that pie?" he yelled as Guntz shrank a bit from his loud yet small voice.

" Helium..."

" Helium...how the fuck is that possbile to put a gas 10 times lighter then Oxygen into a stinking pie? Fix this, now or I'll tell everyone in school that you like to make sweaters in that knitting class and you remember what happened to Luigi when he was caught in that class from the school's news reporter!" he threaten as Guntz shivered on that flashback, the green plumber was moved down from a goody two shoe to a sissy and got chased by the paparzzi. Knowing if that happen, he could see Janga lookng at the news and laughing at the bounty hunter's humilation." Fine...let me find something cause your voice scares me," he replied as Shadow froze, raising a brow." Wait...how is a chipmunk voice scary?"

Guntz:Well...it's not normal since you have a deep voice and you can actually give someone a heart attack if you screamed...

Shadow lets go, thinking this through." yes...that's it. I'll go to faker's house and scare the living crap out of him that I can annoy him till he admits that he is the fake! It's the best plan I thought of for once!" he said and grabs Storm's shoulder to hold him still with his strength." Storm, let's go to mansion and scare yet annoy Sonic to admitting he's fake, got it?" he said as Storm nodded, also has a chipmunk voice.

Storm:You mean Sonic and Specter cause we share same rivalry...calling each other fakers for some unknown reason unlike you and Sonic...

Shadow:T_T

Storm:Faker...yeah, I should shut up...

* * *

><p><em>Scarlet Mansion<em>

* * *

><p>" Stay on for next week's episode, " Chao in space!" for our little friend will go in the speed of light towards the sun!" the narrator said in the TV, showing a chao going in intense speed and literally went through the sun and the star blew up and destroyed all the planets nearby and the chao was still alive before dissolving in ashes due to the nuclear explosion.<p>

Remilia:*turns off TV* O3O I don't how that is chao abusement...he got his wish from a star, right?

The vampire mistress lets out a yawn, stretched his wings a bit and gets up to wander into the mansion's basement. She can hear laser guns being shot off and sees Flandre sitting near her tea party table with a teddy bear and a pony doll. She was watching some sci-fi show and one of the guys gets killed, the blond girl looks at the teddy bear with her eye of the boject focusing on the bear before it exploded, stuffing falling in the air." See, Margret? I told you he wasn't going to last long cause we all know I win in bets," she gloated a bit, a moment of silence before she glared at the pony before focusing the eye on the pony and it suffered the same fate. Flandre then turns her attention to Remilia, her sister stood there with a raised brow." Okay...just a reminder that you come in time for dinner and-"

" What's the point if you are going to be there for two seconds?" she whispered sadly as Remilia looks confused for a moment." What do you mean?" she asked as the younger vampire looked at her, the older sister recieves a that disturbed red gaze." I mean in no offense, but you shouldn't even be there. You can only get full on a thin slice of ham and a spoon sized of mashed potatoes while I can eat half of the turkey! You couldn't even get finished with a wing!" she growled as Remilia have a glare on such insult her sister is giving." Do not talk to your elder sister like that! I can eat more...I'm just a lightdinner and I'm sure I can eat surpass my limit, just watch me!" she said before stopping to see Flandre stop recording the last part of her sentence with a grin." Then I dare you to eat past that limit as far as you can! If I win, you let me roam around freely in and outside Genesyko for two years!" she said as Remilia bit her lip for she can imagine the destruction she could cause in both places.

She looked back at her." If I win, you behave and not destory anything for two years in this mansion or strolls outside!" she growled as both glared at each other for the bet was set. Flandre glanced at the TV, seeing a food contest." There's a contest at Station square...why won't you go there and enter? I can watch.." she said as the older vampire rolled her eyes." Fine. Watch as I'm going to win this bet! Sakuya! Get my parsol because I'm going to win this bet!" she yelled out loud towards Flandre and above before flying off, leaving the little sister to watch the commercials.

Flandre: I'm going to win and I will get all the toys I want...O3O Oh! Chao in Space 2~!

* * *

><p>The ham was in the oven as Specter stared at the glaze packet, feeling rather uneasy with Sonic watching him." Will you stop breathing down my neck and give me some space! This stuff doesn't make itself, you know?" he growled as the blue hedgehog rolled his eyes and checks the other bags, coming to notice something was missing." Specter...did you buy the turkey?" he asked as the albino glanced at him and focusing back on pouring the glaze in the pot." Uh...I don't want Mr Gobbles to feel bad?"<p>

Sonic:T_T Oh come on, Specter! He ate a turkey wing last thanksgiving and he liked it!

" Okay! All the turkeys were taken and the rest at the markets are damn expensive! You can go this thanksgiving without one!" he replied back as Sonic felt bitter for a moment." It isn't a thanksgiving without one! Do you think it got traditional for a reason?" he reorted as Specter glared." To let you know a bit of history, they used a squid as the turkey, you know?" he growled as the two argued, Klonoa shrank back from the smart talk and walks out the house. Mr Gobbles was watching and walks between the two and stared at Sonic the most before pecking on his shoe at his breaking point. Sonic glared down, feeling really angry of Specter's backlashing and everything that wasn't going well for he couldn't take it any longer.

He grabbed a knife and tried lashing out at Specter, who dodged the first, but made a small gash on his cheek. His other hand then lifted Gobbles on the counter and pinned the turkey down. Gobbles began to squirm and Specter stared in horror for Sonic snapped and began stabbing the turkey. Blood sprayed and he continued cutting off the feathers to the point it looked like those turkeys from the store, puts the body on a pan and shoved it harshly in the oven. The hedgehog panted for a few minutes, blood stained on his chest and glared at Specter." See? Simple as that and everything is now back to normal..." he hissed as Specter stared at him, speechless for what he did.

" You killed him..."

" Yeah, so what? It's just a turkey..."

" And Klonoa's best friend! You..." his voice lowers to a stop as he couldn't find the right words to argu for it was too much to handle from the scene." You...just ruined the thanksgiving spirit to him for he's going to eat his own best friend that you killed! Sonic, you should be ashame of yourself..." his voice stopped, cracking a bit on his last sentence in time for the door to burst open, Storm and Shadow there.

Shadow&Storm:BOO!

Sonic&Specter:*both screamed like girls*

Shadow covered his ears from that." Calm down, faker and..." he froze to see the blood on Sonic with the knife still on his hand, Specter at the corner of the wall with a cut on his cheek. Storm stared in horror before quickly pinning down Sonic with his arms on his back to drop the knife." You're under arrest for commiting murder~!" he growled as Sonic didn't get it till he sees the blood stains on the floor and looks up at Specter. The albino monkey stared at him, seeing a slight mistrust and a bit shaken up from the lashing. The hedgehog then looked down in shame as Shadow chuckled." Finally, you actually did something right in your job. This day just gets better..." he snickered in his chipmunk voice which made Specter shiver from that." By the way, not only you get arrested for murder, but the fake money you paid for the food..." he said as Sonic froze and glares at Specter.

" But...I did pay..." Specter muttered, watching Shadow help Storm drag Sonic out of the house. He stared before falling on his knees and huddled in the corner, trying not to break down.

" Why must bad things happen?" Specter whispered for Thanksgiving just went to Hatesgiving...

* * *

><p><em>Me:Short, but that's how it's going to go. Sonic is going to jail, Gobbles is dead and Remilia makes the bet. Will she win or will Flandre? What happens to Sonic? Will Klonoa know what happen to Gobbles and will Shadow and Storm get back to normal or will their day just keep getting better? Happy thanksgiving and see you on the second part!<em>


	11. Thankful for Gobbles Part two

_Me:Yeah, we're back with Sonic going to jail and Gobbles is dead. Shadow and Storm get awesome voices with their day getting more epic by the second...that is. Remilia is going to the contest so we shall see how things turn out. I don't own Sonic, Klonoa and any of the characters in this chapter. I only own Storm so now starring...OH by the way, new member of Team Hero...well, you'll see._

_Sonic-Regrets in Trial  
>Specter-Butter and not very honest..hm?<br>Klonoa-Doesn't know what happened till trial  
>Lolo-Helps Pink hold Amy down<br>Pink-holds Amy down in trial  
>Amy-Doesn't like the laws messing with her man!<br>Shadow-When Helium becomes too much  
>Storm-Same as Shadow<br>Guntz-Must I end up saving the day?  
>Remilia Scarlet-Starting good, but a nasty end<br>Flandre Scarlet-Forgets about her eye of object, ends up destorying everything  
>Sakuya-Always prepare for cleaning the mess<em>

_And rest of whoever appears aren't main with a surprise for Team Hero! Now let's begin~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thankful for Gobbles Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic comes out of his cell and sits on a desk, where visiting hours are held with the person behind the glass. Surprisingly, Specter comes to sit behind the glass and had a bandaid on the cut where Sonic made before he was put in prison." Hey...here to pay a small visit..." Specter whispered, but still couldn't find any words for what happened so fast. Sonic stared at him and looks at his knees." So...does Klonoa know yet?"<p>

" No. The turkey was done and he ate some of it...to let you know, I didn't eat much...not with that scene replaying in my head," Specter said, his voice tremebled a bit for Sonic knew that it pretty much scarred the albino." Yeah...I just feel terrible right now and you here just makes it worse when I know it's my fault..."

Specter:T_T It is your fault, Sonic. This cut proves it!

Sonic flatten his ears." I said don't make it worse! No wonder you're never positive of anything cause you just put people's hopes down..." he growled as Specter rolled his eyes." Hey, things don't always go as I say so yeah. You know, me and Tails will try breaking you out and if we fail, don't expect the lawyer to help you.." Specter said before walking off. Sonic sighes before the officars in the room went to get him back in his cell.

* * *

><p>The vampire mistress comes to the center of Station square with Sakuya, who had a parasol over Remilia to protect her from the sunlight. They were at a table that had other contansts; Bowser, Donkey Kong and a random man." Are you sure about this, my lady? With your light appeitate..." the silver haired maid cautioned as Remilia rolled her eyes." I just want Flandre to behave for once since she knows that she can't break promises of the elder sister~!" she whispered in a tone, the man in charge makes the signal and the four contasts start chowing down on the thousand piles of ham slices. Bowser was the first out for cheating by burning down his pile.<p>

Man:For a king, you're really stupid...

Bowser:Shut up!

Remilia got a stomach ache on her fourth slice, but still kept going. She is right now in second place for the guy next to Donkey Kong was apprently taking his time. Donkey Kong stops for this was basically ruining his diet and runs off to the bathroom, leaving Remilia first place with the man still eatting, catching up to her for her stomach aches began slowing her down.

Meanwhile, Falndre was watching with the eye of the object in her palm." Come on, Remilia! You're going to let some nerd beat you in a simple eatting of ham slices?" she protested and crushed in her hand, the man blew up in chunks with blood everywhere. Even on the camera, on live and the blond vampire covered her mouth." oops..." she whispered.

Back with Remilia, she was covered from the blood and actually control her vampire instincts for the blood was negative, not postive." And the winner is...Remilia Scarlet!" the man in charge said as Sakuya gave a smile." Another victory for the scarlet devil...mistress?" she said as the vampire looked green and runs off to puke.

Sakuya:*sigh and takes out a mop* T_T A maid's work is never clean...

* * *

><p>Sonic sat there, staring at the wall of his cell and thinking of what he did. Unaware that Tails and Specter come to the other side of Sonic's wall, the twin-tailed fox tapped on the wall." Okay, we'll do this quick for Storm or some random officar catches us so keep an eye out," Tails ordered as Specter rolled his eyes, giving him the bag of breaking the hedgehog out of jail.<p>

Tails: Okay, we got the hammer, a bunch of nails and...a container of butter?O_O

Specter:*grabs it and takes out a spoon*

Tails:T_T Specter, really?

" Hey, don't judge my motivations! I felt like it cause I'm hungry! Now, where did I leave my toaster and bread?" he mumbled, savanging inside the bag. Tails sighed and takes out the hammer to smash it against the wall, the alarms instantly went off.

Tails:O_O Shit, Specter I ne-*sees Specter gone* T_T oh you got to be kidding me!

* * *

><p><em>Time of Trial...<em>

* * *

><p>" Amy, calm down! Sonic isn't even here yet and-!" Pink tries calming down the pink hedgehog with Lolo, Amy tied in rope on her chest, arms and feet." I'LL SUE THE GOVERNMENT! MOST OF ALL, WHY DID THEY LEAVE EGGMAN IN CHARGE OF COURT?" the pink hedgehog yelled in rage as Eggman was sitting where the judge would usually sit.<p>

Eggman: Hey, I'm trying to earn alot of money here. Being princaple of a school isn't enough...

Watching the scene was a two women, one was an android with white short hair, pale skin and yellow eyes. She was wearing a lab coat, a white shirt and long skirt with black boots and gloves. Next to her was a woman with light brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a plain T-Shirt and blue jeans with a orange jacket.

GLaDOS:*holding an white egg with red and blue ring markings* T_T Explain again why we are here?

Chell: Well you wanted to know about why humans tend to go dramatic in trials.

" I change my mind..." she growled, spots Specter and Klonoa coming in before marching up to give the egg to Specter." Take it cause getting this egg and this trail was a waste of my time!" she muttered, stomping off as the albino looks at the egg.

Specter:O3O I'm naming it Marshmellow!

Klonoa:O_e But you don't even know it's gender...then again, marshmellow is a unisex name.

The two quickly sat down next to Chell. Team heart were still keeping Amy down, Roll Casket and Megaman Trigger were here along with Tails and Knuckles. Everyone went silent for Guntz comes in with Sonic, who had cuffs on his hands and sat down on the table.

Eggman: Where's Shadow and Storm?

Guntz:Yeah...they passed out and had to get the helium pumped out of their lungs-

" Doesn't matter! We're here today for Sonic had commited a crime; giving Specter fake money to buy groccies," he said and hits the hammer on the desk, Amy was randomly put on the witness desk. Sonic didn't look back at the guests, mostly at Specter nor Klonoa." Mind telling us what you saw, Amy rose?"

Amy:I was in mall the whole day, you fucking fatman! I say Sonic is innocent, INNOCENT I SAY~!

" Never mind. Anyone get her out of here so this trial room doesn't get ruined? I got other jobs to attend and I'm not willing to clean up any bloodshed," Eggman asked as Pink and Lolo dragged the pink hedgehog out of the room. Specter comes up to the witness desk with the egg which Sonic raised a brow." Uh...I'll ignore the egg and tell us what your story is," the fat man demanded as the albino sighed." I drugged my boss because the blue hedgehog wants me to make the dinner already so I went shopping. I got everything except for the turkey so when Sonic reached to his line of temper, he took it all out on..." he stops and glances at Klonoa to Sonic, the hedgehog had a look of guilt for they knew who it was.

" H-he took it...all out on me and..." Specter's voice shook as Sonic didn't want to him to lie anymore." NO! I DIDN'T TAKE IT OUT ON SPECTER!" the blue hedgehog yelled as everyone gasped, even Eggman gaped on that like a moron." First of all, I didn't even give Specter any money which means Eggman couldn't accuse me so you suck at this job," Sonic hissed as the man shrugged." But most of all, it wasn't Specter that I hurt, but I...killed Gobbles," he admitted which made everyone gasp even more, Klonoa was the shock the most.

Knuckles:T_T So does that mean you're gulity cause you killed a stupid turkey on Thanksgiving...is that illegal here in Station Square?

" Shut up, Knuckles! It's not just a turkey...it's Klonoa's best friend, Specter's friend..." the hedgehog gulped "...And perhaps my friend, even though the bird was stupid like you said and he used my room as his toliet. I admit, as much as I hated that turkey so much, he is what makes our group, Team Hero, stick together. Not just in times when we get drunk, run from stalkers, saving the world or forced to do those crappy school fundraisers just to get Eggman robot parts.."

Eggman:T_T Hey, that was a good fundraiser if you hadn't blown my cover...

The hedgehog sighed and looks at everyone with Specter, who went back to sit next to Klonoa." But together as friends..._as a family_. Even that egg that Specter is holding right now counts as part of the family...mysteriously.."

Specter:T3T It's name is Marshmellow!

" Marshmellow, whatever! So Klonoa, I'm sorry for killing Mr. Gobbles!" Sonic cried as the cabbit stared at him blankly before smiling." That's okay. That turkey wasn't Gobbles..." he said as everyone gasped (Including Sonic...maybe inside the egg) and Specter's eye twitched." So...who did Sonic kill?" he asked as the doors burst open, standing there was the cooked turkey with no head. It was standing on it's feet of the bones with half of it eaten from Klonoa and it was holding a plunger. Sonic backs away, but the cuffs got tangled on the chair so he watched the turkey slowly make it's way to the hero.

Guntz:O_O Sonic, did you remove the organs when you killed it?

Sonic:O3O No cause I was so busy cutting the feathers off...

" YOU MEAN YOU LEFT THE ORGANS INSIDE THE TURKEY?" Roll yelled in disgust as Klonoa and Megaman went green and go off to puke. Suddenly, the roof smashed open as Mr Gobbles lands in front of Sonic, wearing a mini Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. The two turkeys then got in a fight, kung fu fighting and Chell was recording it in a webcam.

Tails got Sonic free and takes out a translator." Uh...the dead turkey is his cousin and he planned to murder Sonic by putting fake money in Specter's wallet, sending free ticket to Hawii to Gobbles so he wouldn't interfer with his plan," the fox translated as the hedgehog stared at the turkey, feeling a bit happy. Gobbles pushed the other turkey to a wall, Knuckles got hungry and does the stupidest yet smartest thing; he grabbed it and puts it in a microwave.

Everyone:O3O

It stops cooking, the turkey finally dead and the encidna then shoves the entire thing in his mouth before swallowing." Yep, that was some good turkey...later!" he said and runs off, Eggman twitched." Ew...then Sonic is innocent," he replied and walks off, everyone leaves Team Hero alone in the room.

Sonic:*hugs Gobbles* OMG! I DIDN'T KILL YOU AND I MISSED YOU~! TToTT

Gobbles:O_O

Sonic:O3O!*kicks Gobbles away* T_T Err...great, now I have to deal with you twice and I can't kill you...not with that truth out.

Klonoa goes to cuddle the turkey and hugs Sonic." This was the best Thanksgiving ever! It was dramatic one in my life so..now what?" he asked as Specter shrugged, looking at the egg." Where did you get that egg?" Sonic questioned as Specter sighed." GLaDOS gave it to me when she left the trial so early. I wouldn't mind taking care of whatever is in this thing in my spare time," he said as the hedgehog rolled his eyes." Hopefully, it won't be another bird cause I think one pooping in my room is enough..." he muttered and they walk out.

* * *

><p>Shadow grunted and opened his eyes, seeing that he was in a hospital bed with Storm next to him." What...what happened?" he groaned as Guntz comes in the room." You're awake? You passed out from breathing too much helium so I rushed you over to the hospital," he answered, Shadow nodded and looks at Storm, who was asleep.<p>

Shadow:What about Storm?

Guntz:Yeah...he was playing with his my little pony dolls and you know that Koishi girl?

Shadow:You mean that mind rapist? Please tell me that she did not rape Storm's mind

Guntz:Yeah, she did and...let's just say that Storm isn't going to play his my little pony collection for a while...

Storm:*wakes up and goes to puke in trash can* TT_TT My mind and eyes, THEY BURN! WHY RAINBOW DASH, WHY HER?*pukes*

Shadow:O_O

* * *

><p><em>Me:Thus, Storm wakes up all scarred from Koishi's mind tricks ( That girl scares me that she has Pedo Bear running for his money) Team Hero have a good dinner and now adds Marshmellow as a new memeber. Specter is watching the egg's status ( I'm so excited to hatch it...it'll hatch in probably the next chapter) Amy was so happy to hear Sonic's release, Knuckles got a bad stomach ache as did Remilia Scarlet. Flandre does his bet and stays in the basement to behave and we'll be back with more regular funnies. Read and review and see ya on whatever these guys are doing...next!<em>


End file.
